This Is Who You Are
by kittenkvs
Summary: HPDM SLASH Draco has been hiding in muggle London for years with his son, Scorpius. When he's found and Lucius attacks, Draco is forced to flee back to the wizarding world for safety, and Scorpius to go to Hogwarts, of course. Trying to stay close to the epilogue. Ginny and Astoria are dead, though mentioned quite a bit. Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

This Is Who You Are

by kittenvks

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING Harry Potter and co. belong to JKR

Warnings, etc: Slash, HPDM RWHG

**Chapter One: It's Time**

Draco Malfoy sighed desperately at his son, Scorpius. The boy was normally very neat and clean but had recently become untidy and slightly reckless with his belongings. Currently, his clothes were scattered about his room in their two bedroom flat, in muggle London. Draco stood in the door, arms crossed over his chest, glaring at the younger Malfoy who was blissfully ignoring his father, reading a book near the window.

"Scorpius. I've had just about enough of whatever rebelling you're trying to do here. You will clean up your room. Kindly deposit your clothes by the door so that I can take them to the laundrette later," Draco snapped.

Scorpius looked up from his book, obviously agitated, with one eyebrow raised in defiance. He never spoke, and hadn't since he was a younger child. After discovering his mother's dead body, killed by Lucius Malfoy to spite Draco, the boy had clammed up- never to speak again. Fearing for the life of his child, Draco had taken Scorpius away from the wizarding world, choosing to live much like a muggle in London, all his things locked away in a hidden trunk. Draco had gotten rid of his wand, sending it by owl to Harry Potter, but kept any thing else he owned, just in case Lucius were to ever find them- he would protect Scorpius with all that he had. Becoming angry, Draco stood straighter, lifting himself away from where he'd been leaning on the door frame.

"Scorpius Malfoy, you will do as I say. I am your father and I make the rules. I *will* take your books from you, undoubtedly. Clean this room. Now." Draco snapped in his best angry father voice, before turning on his heel and retreating to his own room.

Collapsing onto his single bed and staring up at the ceiling, arms folded beneath his head, Draco found he wanted to cry more than he was angry. He had tried everything he knew to try to get Scorpius to just talk to him. He'd paid good money for muggle therapists, bought and read all the books on the subject, yet nothing worked. He knew the boy was lonely but Draco was too afraid of Lucius to let him go anywhere so public that he could make friends. They'd moved around a lot over the years, staying in one bedroom flats until Scorpius got old enough to need his own room. Draco had noticed several wizards and witches over the years but they rarely, if ever, recognized him. When they did he'd left, uprooting himself and Scorpius once more. Draco had become so paranoid that he'd even gone as far as pulling the boy from school and had began homeschooling him. He knew Scorpius knew something was amiss, but he would not tell the boy of his wizarding heritage.

Draco sighed, thinking about Hogwarts and the war. His mother had died soon after, murdered by Lucius for betraying Voldemort in the Forbidden Forrest, saving Harry Potter. Lucius had then been captured by aurors, Harry Potter himself making the arrest and sentenced to life in Azkaban for his crimes. Draco had had his own hand in the war, but thanks to the Boy Who Lived's testimony, had been released without having to spend a night in that terrible prison. He'd gone ahead and granted his mother's wish of fulfilling the arranged marriage between himself and Astoria Greengrass. Of course, being arranged, neither loved the other. They had been the best of friends however, and had produced only Scorpius. Both Malfoy's had been devastated by her death, staying only long enough for the funeral, where Lucius had tried to attack him again.

Scorpius had decided to turn on his music, blasting it loudly to no doubt irritate his father. Draco had no idea why Scorpius was acting the way he was, rebelling, though he assumed it had something to do with Draco looking at other apartments. They'd been in this one too long already. Draco had of course, taken far more money than they needed when they'd left, investing a lot of that so that he wouldn't need to go through the trouble of finding a muggle job. To make matters worse, Scorpius' magical power was increasing- causing strange things to happen, though through wandless magic and diversion tactics Draco had managed to keep it hidden from his son.

Draco's heart lept into his throat when he finally noticed the pecking sound coming from Scorpius' now quiet room. It was undoubtedly an owl. Draco rushed into the room, ready to cast a terrible hex. However, there was no danger, only an owl pecking at Scorpius' window, wanting to be let in. Draco scowled at the bird, it was definitely time to go. Scorpius came to stand beside his father, staring at the owl who had a letter in it's beak. He looked up at his father, the question clear in his eyes.

"It's nothing Scorpius, probably just something like a messenger pigeon- I'm sure it's lost. Go clean yourself up, we're going to the grocer's shop in a bit." Draco said, the tone of his voice leaving no room for argument. If an owl had found them, anyone else could too. "and be quick about it." Draco added as his son left.

Opening the window, Draco let the owl give him the letter before it flew off again. Draco scowled after it, fear in the back of his mind. Opening the letter, Draco began to read:

**Mr. Malfoy,**

** The Professor of Potions position at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as recently became available. Many have applied, but I have found myself missing your own application. I expect young Scorpius will be attending with us this year? I know that you dearly loved Severus and thought you might like to have the job. I await your reply or arrival. A temporary professor will be provided until I hear from you. I'd like to see your return.**

** Regards,**

** Minerva McGonagall**

** Headmistress**

"I will be doing no such thing." Draco snapped, crumpling the letter in his fist and throwing it in the trash. It was time to go, now. He was deeply grateful to his old professor for not sending Scorpius' Hogwarts letter as she knew Draco did not wish his son to know of the wizarding world, having been the last person he spoke to before going into hiding.

Draco, grabbing Scorpius' hand left the flat quickly, having shrunk all of his magical belongings and put them in his pocket. They walked quickly, heads down. Scorpius sensed his father's urgency and knew they wouldn't be returning home. This didn't happen like this often but when it did his father left no room for argument. He was frustrated but sensed that they were in danger and kept his father's pace, frightened.

As they walked, Draco remembered the way things used to be. He remembered Harry Potter and how they'd found each other in the Astronomy Tower night after night after the war. How they'd found each other the night Harry had saved him from Azkaban, and how they had yet again found each other time after time when they were in need. Astoria had known but had encouraged it occasionally. Draco did not, once Harry Potter had married that Weasley girl, he had not gone looking for him any more. Pushing the memories from his mind, Draco scanned the area- continuing to push Scorpius and himself forward. They didn't get far before Draco's worst nightmare came true. From the corner of a dark alley, Lucius appeared, looking rather vicious. Draco stopped hard, jerking his son behind him.

"Draco, son, I have missed you. Please, bring Scorpius forward so that I may see my grandson." Lucius sneered, venom dripping from his words. Draco's sneer matched his own, snarling,

"I will do no such thing, Lucius. You *will* leave my child alone!" he roared, turning- his arm going out with a flourish- to cast a vicious spell, throwing Lucius back ten feet into the brick. Draco dove away from him, wrapping Scorpius in a protective embrace, and coming to rest behind a nearby vehicle.

Lucius rose, a great flash of red bursting from his wand, rocking the automobile and setting it on fire. Draco had been ready for him, a shield placed firmly around them both. Moving swiftly in a crouched position and pulling his son along with him, Draco snapped up, casting another spell, nearly missing Lucius and exploding the fire hydrant behind him. Before he could get hit again, Draco grabbed the youngest Malfoy, rolling to the ground behind another car. This went on for a few moments before Draco struck Lucius hard, sending him reeling back for a moment. Scorpius was screaming as Draco wrapped his arms around him, protectively. Guess I'm going back afterall. Draco thought, side-along disapparating.

When they landed, Draco and Scorpius both stumbled slightly. The elder Malfoy stood, looking around Diagon Alley's apparition point. Grabbing his son's hand, he rushed forward into the nearest alley. Scorpius whimpered quietly in fear, holding tightly to his father.

"Scorpius, it's okay. We're going to get out of here and be fine. I will explain everything once we're safe." Draco said hurriedly, glancing over his shoulder. Pulling his trunk from his pocket, Draco enlarged his belongings and dug into his trunk. Pulling out his own robes and robes he'd worn his first year in school he quickly got dressed and then helped Scorpius put on his robes. Grabbing two cloaks he'd charmed to hide their faces for just such an occasion, and putting them on, both Malfoy's left the alley. They walked at a more liesurely pace this time, so as not to draw too much attention to themselves. Entering the Leaky Cauldron, Draco pulled a bag of galleons from his pocket and paid for a room. Once in, Draco began to explain. He didn't like the way his son stared at him, as though he had been betrayed, but he didn't feel he had a choice.

Review Review


	2. Chapter 2

This Is Who You Are

by kittenvks

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING Harry Potter and co. belong to JKR

Warnings, etc: Slash, HPDM RWHG

**Chapter Two: Just Thought You'd Want to Know**

"Head Auror Potter, please." Harry heard Ron asking for him from his desk and he buzzed his secretary to let her know to let him in, before she could buzz him herself. Harry honestly didn't know why the woman couldn't just always let Ron in. She really wasn't very bright, though she was very organized. Harry desperately missed the days when Hermione had been his secretary. She had been the one to decorate his office, making it feel more like home and much less stressful. She'd hung pictures on the wall of the kids and of course, Ginny. Though Ginny had left her frame the day she died, Harry left it where it was, if for no other reason than out of respect and missing her. He doubted picture Ginny would be back any more than real Ginny would. He missed his wife dearly, though he didn't blame himself, as many people thought he did.

Ginny had committed suicide upon finding out Harry's sexual orientation. He had wrestled with the idea himself many times, but could not deny it. He did love Ginny, but he couldn't love her like she wanted. He had tried to make the marriage work, despite his homosexuality, filing for a divorce a year after he'd confessed his feelings. She had died before it was even final. At first, he had blamed himself, racked with grief- but he pushed himself forward to take care of his three children; James, Albus and Lily. Eventually he came to terms with her death and knew there was nothing he could have done.

Glancing up from his musings, Harry smiled at Ron. None of the Weasley's blamed Harry, save for Percy. Even then, Percy had eventually gotten over it and now was merely cordial with Harry- same as it always had been.

"Hey, mate," Ron greeted him, coming to sit on the edge of Harry's desk, "thought I'd come by and offer to keep the hellions tonight." He was beaming at Harry, looking very much like the cheshire cat, only more... red.

"I'm not up for going out on any more of your blind dates, Ron, though I appreciate the offer." Harry said smoothly, looking truimphant. Ron and Hermione had tried many, many times to get Harry to date again. He wouldn't budge on the subject though, and he couldn't figure out why they never gave up. Ron continued to grin at him and Harry panicked a bit, he was up to something but it wasn't a blind date.

"Oh, no, no dates tonight. It's work related actually." Ron said, drawing out the conversation for dramatic effect. Harry hadn't thought it possible, but Ron's smile widened and reminded Harry of a muggle movie Dudley had watched: How the Grinch Stole Christmas.

"Well, spit it out then, Auror Weasley," Harry said, waving his higher ranking over Ron's head to irritate him. However, the red head's grin didn't falter.

"Got a lead on Lucius Malfoy today, Harry. He was spotted in muggle London, duelling." Ron said, now putting on his work face but not fooling Harry for a minute. Sure, Harry had a hard on for catching Lucius and seeing to it the man died and rotted in prison. He wanted the man to pay for everything he'd done. For Voldemort, for the muggles, for the wizards and witches who had died in the war, for Astoria, and for Draco and their son. Thinking of Draco and subconsciously reaching into his inner robe pocket to touch the man's wand, Harry leaned back.

The first night, in the Astronomy Tower, they had found each other- tired and broken. Neither had a purpose now, with Voldemort dead. They had come together like waves hitting rocks on the shore, teeth biting, hands and mouths desperate. They had laughed and cried in the joy of it all, finding solace only in eachother. They had met there night after night, for weeks. Then, one night, they had just stopped. They were healed. When the Aurors had come for Draco, intending him to receive a Dementor's kiss, Harry had came back to him- testifying and saving his life. That night, they had met again, just as desperately as before. Again, at each of their bachelor parties, and the night after Scorpius had been born. Ginny had never known, yet Harry could not resist. He needed Draco like the desert needed rain. The nights after Astoria had died, Harry had waited. He watched every alley and pub he went to, every face. Yet, Draco had never come back. One night he had simply received Draco's wand by owl. Draco's owl, Adduco, a rather persuasive black eagle owl and Adduco had not since left Harry's side. and so Draco's wand had stayed with Harry. The other Aurors, though they didn't know who's it was (except for Ron eventually) had called it lucky; having been there when his own had been knocked from him and saving his life. The nights and weeks and months after Ginny had died, Harry had waited still. Yet, no Draco. Harry was alone. He had mounted massive searches for the man and his heir. He was gone. Eventually, Ron and Hermione had to be told and they had understood though Ron had needed time.

Harry broke himself from his reverie, only to find Ron still there, patiently waiting. He was used to Harry doing this type of thing. Harry was confused though, when Lucius was spotted these days, Harry never went. He merely sent other Aurors to look and gather intel. Lucius was far too intelligent to still be anywhere near by and therefore get caught. Realizing he had Harry's attention again, Ron continued, still smiling.

"We have a pretty reputable source stating that he was damaged pretty badly in the duel. So next time we have a lead- if it's soon- we may have the upper hand. Assuming he's still wounded, that is."

"Who in their right mind, besides one of our department would openly attack Lucius Malfoy in muggle London?" Harry asked, confused. Lucius was powerful and dangerous, a formidable apponent. Ron's grin broke and Harry knew he'd hit the nail on the head.

"Well, our source says that she did not recognize the other wizard. Description says," Ron paused, pulling out the parchment in his robe pocket, taking his time to gently unfold it. He even went as far as straightening the folds out on Harry's desk before bringing it up to read, "and I quote, 'the other wizard was dressed in muggle clothing and carrying a small child- around the age of ten. He was using wandless magic and I almost didn't notice him, he blended in so well with the muggles. What got my attention is that the three of them, Lucius, the other wizard and child, appeared to be from the past, present, and future- like triplets at different ages... strangest thing I ever saw.' and then it goes on to say when Lucius was wounded, the man and child apparated away." Ron glanced up from the parchment at Harry, measuring his reaction.

All the color had drained from the lead Auror's face. He was now pale and looked to be in shock. His mouth hung open slightly and his breathing had slowed to almost nothing. It was like he'd been turned into one of Medusa's statues.

"Also, the apparition signature isn't registered. Anywhere. On top of that, Harry, George called today to say he could have sworn he saw Draco- just as he was in first year, going into the Leaky Cauldron." At this, Harry gasped for breath- having forgotten to breathe. His hand was firmly grasped around Draco's wand in his pocket, his eyes staring at Adduco who sat quietly in the corner, sleeping on his perch.

"He's back," Harry said, his voice barely a whisper, "Ron... he's back." Ron nodded, bringing himself to stand.

"So, you want us to keep the kids?" he asked, smiling softly at his friend.

"Yes... please, and thank you..."

"Maybe we'll even keep them for a few days, give you plenty of time to search." Ron said, moving to the door, "I'd get going if I were you, Harry, he doesn't stay in one place long." Harry nodded dumbly, and then, coming back to himself, jumped up.

"Adduco! Let's go." He said and the bird awoke, stretching his wings before flapping over to land on Harry's shoulder as he breezed past Ron, informing his secretary that he may be out of the office for a few days and if he were to be needed to ring him by his Auror bell. Harry reached the apparition point in no time and quickly found himself in the middle of Diagon Alley, his eyes instantly searching for the white blonde hair.


	3. Chapter 3

This Is Who You Are

by kittenvks

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING Harry Potter and co. belong to JKR

Warnings, etc: Slash, HPDM RWHG

**Chapter Three: Scorpius Gets His Things**

It had been six days since they had left Diagon Alley. Draco was still far too concerned that Lucius would be close by to stay anywhere too long. They had, of course, visited Gringott's and now were on their way back to Diagon Alley. Lucius would have given up looking there by now, and it would be safer. Draco was sure his father was still on the top of the most wanted list, along with dementors and Greyback. So, staying anywhere *that* public- even seeking vengeance on Draco, was out of the question. Scorpius still would not speak, even after his father revealing their family heritage and story. He would start his first year at Hogwarts in just a matter of days. Now, it was time to get him some robes and a wand at Ollivanders. To Draco, Scorpius' facial expressions and body language spoke volumes, and he was not happy with his father at all. They had, when Scorpius was young, invented their own type of language, using hand signals- something like the muggle sign language, but only known to father and son.

Walking into Diagon Alley, Draco pulled his hood up, gesturing for Scorpius to do the same. Draco had explained how not many wizard's and witches had the trademark Malfoy hair and that Scorpius should be proud of it- and recognize it's power to identify him as well. They headed to the Leaky Cauldron first, renting a room so that they would have a place to bring their things. Scorpius wanted to check things out for himself a bit but Draco relented. Odds were very good that Lucius was long gone, but he was still frightened. Scorpius was all he had in the world. He would give over the Malfoy fortune without even needing to think about it the first time, let alone a second. Scorpius had been doubly excited that they were rich, knowing he could experience this new world fully.

They walked around for hours, as they had the first night they were there- Draco talking and signing to him different things. He showed him everything he could, all the wonders of the wizarding world. He also explained the dangers, without hesitation. The boy was a Malfoy, and he would be targeted for that. Draco had told him he wouldn't be hurt at all if the boy denied him in public so that he could live a life of peace. The rage Scorpius had shown at that statement had made Draco hopeful for a moment that he would speak, yell. He hadn't though, just paced and growled a bit, his face lit with fury. Draco's heart had been touched by that gesture of love. He had also shown the boy his arm, the Dark Mark barely visible and explained what it meant and who he had been. Scorpius had been disbelieving that his own father could do something like that, but understood what the mark meant and to avoid those with it if he ever saw one.

Ollivander's was the first stop. Scorpius had drilled Draco with questions about his own wand to no avail, it was somewhere safe. He would consider getting it back, though he was proficient at wandless magic- there were still useful spells only a wand could cast. Spells that could help him against Lucius.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy," Mr. Ollivander said, looking up from behind his desk, "Ten inches, Hawthorne with a unicorn hair, correct?" Draco nodded and Scorpius stared in shock, "reasonably pliant as I recall. I understand it still serves it's uses- though you musn't worry, I have not spoken to anyone of it's owner."

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander. This is my son, Scorpius. He would like to get his first wand." It was only moments before he had it, eleven inches, holly with a unicorn hair, pliant like Draco's. They headed to Madame Malkim's then, and kids were everywhere- also getting fitted. Scorpius desperately signed that he wanted to go alone and meet new people like him, without his father. Draco begrudgingly agreed, deciding to use the Floo Network next door to fire call the Auror's office and inquire about his wand. Ollivander had piqued his interest.


	4. Chapter 4

This Is Who You Are

by kittenvks

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING Harry Potter and co. belong to JKR

Warnings, etc: Slash, HPDM RWHG

**Chapter Four: Lucius Returns**

Harry sat quietly at a small coffee shop across the street from Madame Malkim's Robe Shop, picking at a small scone. Lily was with Molly Weasley for the next few days until school started, James and Albus were across the street with Hermione and Ron's daughter Rose (Hugo having gone to his grandmother's with Lily), getting fitted for robes. They had apparently ran into some children that James knew and were talking excitedly while Albus and Rose pretended to know what was going on.

Ron and Hermione were discussing the recent tips on Fenrir Greyback and what it would take to catch him. Hermione had taken off for a while from the Ministry to teach the kids, so that they would be "better prepared" for school- but it was obvious that she missed the action. Harry was drifting off in his own mind, wondering where Draco could be. He'd spent three days turning Diagon Alley upside down, with no luck. Tom had informed him that he hadn't seen any Malfoy, though he had served two guests in strange black cloaks that hid their faces magically.

"Don't worry, mate, he'll show up eventually. I expect his son is old enough to start school now, and I'll bet that's why he's back," Ron offered, seeing Harry's facial expression. Hermione nodded, turning to check on the kids.

"Uh, Harry-"

"I know Ron, I do. It's just that we've been looking for so long- always hitting dead ends. It would be a relief for the search to come to an end, finally." Harry said, turning to face his friend and interrupting Hermione.

"Harry-"

"What would you even do if you found him? It's been years and years, Harry, the bloke may not even be recognizable," with that Ron grinned, "I hope he's gotten really fat. Really, really fat. And balding."

"HARRY!" Hermione snapped, grabbing her friend and shaking him lightly.

"What *is* it 'Mione?" Harry asked, grinning and turning his attention to her. She wasn't looking at him though, she was looking across the street.

Rose and James were still standing in the street, talking to James' friends, while Albus had headed inside to get fitted. Standing beside him on the other pedastal was a slightly smaller boy, the mirror image of Draco Malfoy at that age. Albus had turned to the boy and was talking animatedly, then paused and held out his hand- an offer of friendship. It was eerie, watching his son act out the same scene where he'd met Draco, like going back in time. This time though, the youngest Malfoy reached out and accepted the friendship, where Harry had not.

Harry stood, beaming with pride for his son, having made friends with such a complete stranger. Then again, Albus always was very social. Harry was willing to bet his own fortune that Draco was close, though he didn't see him. He carefully scanned the crowded streets as he crossed, seeing nothing unusual. Rose and James were heading in to get their robes fitted and Harry recognized some children and their parents as having gone to school with him. Then, out of nowhere, someone was screaming. Drawing his wand, Harry spun around trying to find the source of the excitement. Yet there was nothing. Hermione was running towards him, wand drawn with Ron directly behind her. She was pointing at the shop and Harry spun again, his heart dropping to his feet. James was racing toward him, Rose's hand in his- his face white with fear and his cousin crying.

Behind them through the window, Harry could barely see something floating high above his son. Albus stood tall, unafraid and facing whatever it was- holding the hand of his new friend. It was in that second that Harry realized it was frost that was blocking his vision of the boy. A dementor. Harry's thoughts stopped as he went into auto pilot, racing through the door. His Auror training and Second War experience disappeared completely in favor of fatherly instinct as he rushed past the dementor, grabbing both boys and rolling to the floor. Feeling the cold pull of the dementor and hearing his friends dying screams from the final battle- Harry pushed himself forward, covering the crying boys with his cloak and body, back turned to the dementor. Then, growing a bit weak at this point, Harry spun to face the thing- wand drawn and common sense back on. He could feel the screaming, shaking boys behind him as he spread himself out, covering them as much as possible. There were two dementors bearing down on him, sucking the life from him,

**James, Lily, and Albus' birth- their beautiful first cries... Blonde hair tickling his face, smooth pale skin pressed against him, kissing him... his parents, smiling down at him...**

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry roared, a large silver flow of magic bursting from his wand, taking the shape of a large and majestic stag. Within seconds a silvery otter was seen joining the stag and a jack russel terrier- Ron and Hermione, but Harry did not lose focus.

"Expelliarmus!" someone yelled, and Harry's wand flew from his hand, sliding somewhere unknown. The dementor's began bearing down again, the boys behind him screaming. Lucius Malfoy was in the back corner of the store, Harry having just spotted him.

"LUCIUS!" He roared, fury rushing through him,

"GIVE ME MY GRANDSON AND I WILL CALL THEM OFF!" Lucius roared back, lying in any case, not that Harry would.

"SOD OFF MALFOY!" Harry yelled, drawing Draco's wand from his pocket, "Expelliarmus! Diffindo!" With Lucius's wand gone, the Dementor's pulled back a bit, uncontrolled now.

"Fool!" Lucius cried, diving to the floor and searching for his wand. The dementor's were bearing down on him again, as he cast his Patronus once more. This time, a large regal lion joined him. It was truly majestic, opening it's mouth in a roaring style motion as it swung it's paws out at the offending dementor's pushing them back. It was clearly powerful enough to take over and Harry spun on Lucius, silently trading curses over and over as the Dementor's fled- back into the open Floo Network they had come from. The elder Death Eater managed to get two curses off, still wandless. Lucius was crawling toward it as well, trying to escape. Harry rushed forward, putting his boot right on the man's face and pressing down.

"It's over, Lucius. If my son weren't here, I'd do much worse," he snarled, giving the blonde a swift kick- knocking him unconscious. Ron was rushing in now, magically binding the Death Eater, his own wand to the man's head- just in case.

"Good call, Potter." Ron said, kicking into Auror mode. Hermione was behind them, standing in the door with her robes spread out and wand drawn, telling people to get back- that it may not be safe. The large front window was broken... when had that happened? Where was Albus?

Albus was huddling in a further corner with the young Malfoy, both looking terrified and whimpering. Another body lay in front of them, still, Harry's wand in his hand. Harry rushed forward, pulling the man over. Draco. It was Draco.

"Merlin, don't touch me," he groaned, his eyes closed tightly. Harry let out a victory whoop, his fist in the air. Then, quickly, he grabbed the blonde and pulled him up to a sitting position, "Oh, don't *touch* me- what did he hit me with?"

"I don't know," Harry said and then to the boys, "it's okay, boys, they're gone- they won't be back." Albus practically tackled him, crying out with joy. The younger Malfoy, Scorpius, sat there staring at his father who had lain back down, curled in a fetal position, "it's okay Scorpius, he's fine, he's just hurt a little- like being punched." Draco's eyes snapped open at the sound of someone saying his son's name. He drew himself up in a very threatening posture, glaring at Harry through his pain and pointing Harry's own wand at his face,

"Who the fuck-" he cut himself off, staring wide eyed now- the malice gone.

"Hullo, Draco."


	5. Chapter 5

This Is Who You Are

by kittenvks

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING Harry Potter and co. belong to JKR

Warnings, etc: Slash, HPDM RWHG

**Chapter Five: Making Nice**

"Hello!" Draco said in surprise before closing them tightly again, "my bloody head, where's Scorpius?" he moaned. The younger Malfoy cautiously approached, placing his hand on his father's shoulder. Hermione rushed over, allowing some Aurors who had just apparated over, into the shop.

"Auror Weasley, niiiiiice," one of them said, bending down to take custody of Lucius, apparating away. Ron beamed with pride over at Harry who grinned back, Albus now just shaking in his arms.

"I'm going to go hunt down James and Rose, I'll be right back," Ron said, switching from Auror to father and uncle as he left the shop.

"Oh, Malfoy, you're going to be fine, quit being such a baby," Hermione said, scanning him with her wand and running diagnostics, "of course, you would have probably had your skull crushed if that hex hadn't went through your Patronus first. Nice Patronus, by the way, especially with a wand that's not yours."

Draco groaned, sitting up and pulling Scorpius closer with one arm. He opened his mercury eyes a bit, grinning despite the throbbing migraine he had,

"You okay, Scorp?" The little boy nodded back, hugging his father. He then sat back, signing excitedly. Draco found it hard to keep up, but managed. He nodded here and there before replying, "those were Dementors, they're terrible things that kill people by sucking their happiness and their lifes from them. There shouldn't be many around," Draco glanced over at Harry who shook his head, then back to Scorpius, "I doubt you'll see one again." Scorpius signed some more, not as much and Draco nodded, looking back at Harry. "Yeah, he does that Scorpius, a lot. I knew him..." the blonde's voice trailed off as he noticed who was taking care of him, "...Granger?"

"Indeed," she said, "only it's Weasley. Hello, Malfoy."

Draco looked back at Scorpius,

"I knew them all in school." he finished, just as James and Rose came in, joining Albus in hugging Harry.

"Alright, alright," Harry said, "we're all okay. Let's go get some candy, huh? Chocolate frogs?" The kids all squealed with excitement. Albus looked over at Scorpius, remembering the blonde,

"You wanna go too?" He asked, beaming. Scorpius shrugged and then signed something to Draco who laughed. The sound brought warmth to Harry after the Dementor attack.

"No," Draco laughed again, "they're not real frogs. You can go, but I'm going with you. I don't see you going alone again for a while." Scorpius nodded, grinning, and hugged his father before rushing over to the other children.

He was just like any other normal child. Then, he seemed to remember something and transformed his posture and mannerisms. He turned to Harry and looked every bit a Malfoy to the other man before he signed something and stuck out his hand.

"He's thanking you, for saving him. He thinks it was very brave," Draco translated. Harry took the tiny boy's hand, shaking it.

"T'was my pleasure, Scorpius." The boy nodded curtly at this, before turning and listening to the other children, his face animated as though he were apart of the conversation.

"Can he not talk, Draco?" Harry asked and then, thinking better of it, "not to be rude."

"It isn't rude if it isn't intended to be. Yes, he can talk just fine. At least I believe he can. He just doesn't want to. He hasn't since Astoria passed."

"That isn't a sign language I'm familiar with," Hermione said.

"He knows all kinds, but that's our own. We've been developing since he was small. We don't necessarily need it, but it makes things easier."

"Malfoy!" Ron called, stepping over to them, "I'm disappointed, I was hoping you'd have gotten fat and bald, damn!" he said, taking Draco's hand and shaking it. Draco looked horrified.

At that moment several Aurors walked in, approaching the group quickly, wands drawn. Harry scowled, pulling himself up and shaking off the still-cold feeling the Dementor's had left.

"Draco Malfoy, we're here to place you under arrest," the first one said. Johnson, Harry thought remembering the man was new.

"For what?!" Draco snapped, stepping back. He'd been cleared of all war crimes and didn't understand. Harry and Ron both seemed to swell up instantly, slightly offended. Terix, another newer Auror, though he'd been there for months, reached forward to grab the Malfoy Patriarch, only to have Hermione swat him rather sharply on the hand. She was obviously a mother.

"Under whose orders will you be arresting Mr. Malfoy, exactly?" Harry asked, moving in unison with Ron to stand in front of Draco and Hermione protectively.

"Sir, yours. He's a Malfoy... we just arrested Lucius..."

"I arrested, Lucius," Ron snapped, "the orders were Lucius, not Draco, Malfoy- are you daft?"

"But... Head Auror Potter, sir... he's a known Death Eater, and a *Malfoy*." Terix said, confused. Draco pushed past Harry and Ron, furious, and stood toe to toe with Terix.

"Let me tell you something you little wanker, *I* may have been a Death Eater but *I* and my son are the *only* remaining Malfoys. Since you're so keen on keeping up with my family, I'd thank you to know that Lucius was disowned years ago. I'd also thank you to bugger off, you slimy little prat, before I hex you into next weekend."

"He will too, spent lots of time in the infirmary because of him." Ron snickered, trying not to laugh.

"I'm not *afraid* of any Death Eater." Terix replied, leaning closer, almost nose to nose with Draco. Harry had had enough at this point.

"Terix. Johnson. You're both on desk duty for the next two weeks. We don't arrest people under made up orders or false prejudice's in *my* department. Now go." He said calmy, leaving no room for argument with his tone. Both men looked at him, shocked.

"But... Sir..."

"We could make it suspension, if you'd like." Harry said, his voice taking on a fatherly warning tone. They nodded and left. Draco growled something about incompetence, looking down at the wand in his hand. No one had even seen him draw it.

"This is not mine," he said, making the statement a sort of question.

"It's mine. *This* is yours," Harry said, holding out Draco's wand. Draco traded with him happily, glad to have his own wand back. It just felt natural.

"Now why'd you have to do that, mate?" Ron said, laughing, "we'll have nothing to laugh about in the office now." Draco stared at the red head, confused. Ron snickered a bit before explaining, "he's kept it in his robe pocket since... since you've been gone, I suppose. It's saved his arse more than once. It's all the luck he's got left." Draco turned to Harry, a smirk on his face.

"I have three children, and one nanny, couldn't just leave it lying around the house for them to find. Besides, it's lucky." Harry said, shrugging and walking off to join the children, leading them out the door as a group of wizard's showed up for the specific purpose of fixing the shop and the mess. Hermione huffed after him, causing Ron to burst out into peals of laughter.

"Come on Malfoy, let's go get these kids some candy." Draco followed him, confused. When he'd left, he was pretty sure the Weasley's hated him.

As Draco stepped out into the sunlight, he pulled up the hood of his cloak, his face disappearing as he did.

"Oi, Malfoy, interesting trick you've got there- would you mind doing that for some of the Aurors?" Draco nodded,

"It takes a while, but sure, I can do that." Ron nodded and they continued to walk, catching up to the others.

Draco noticed how the other children didn't seem to notice that Scorpius wasn't talking. They asked him yes or no questions, including him in every bit of their conversation, all except for Albus who was constantly asking how to sign this or that, and repeating the movements his son made. Scorpius would nod when he got it right, or scowl and do it again when the other boy got it wrong. The younger Potter was catching on quickly, soon able to make a few sentences.

"Good job you've done there, Harry." Draco said, watching them still. Harry puffed up with pride, turning to watch them as well. Albus was now showing Scorpius his own wand as Scorpius showed him his, making up a sign for wand. He turned to Draco and signed the new symbol, a swish of one finger, letting him know. Draco nodded in return.

"So, where have you been?" Harry asked, turning back to the adults.

"I'm interested to hear this myself. We've got the best band of Aurors there's been in years, under Harry, and we've only been able to locate you twice in all this time. You were always gone when we got there." Ron said, munching on a sugar quill.

"Muggle London, keeping Scorpius away from Lucius. We'd stayed in one place too long, too late. He found us. I expect you had to erase quite a few Muggle memories after the fight." Draco replied. Harry and Ron nodded, and Draco continued, "It was getting hard to hide his magic anyway, every time he got upset something would happen. I'd specifically asked Minerva to see to it that he didn't get an owl, but she did send one to me. Offered the teaching positions for Potions, and I decided it was time to come back."

"Are you going to take the position?" Hermione asked, looking interested, "Lots of people have tried, but usually can't put up with the portrait of Snape down there." Draco looked thoughtful for a moment,

"I may, I don't know. I don't know if I could even go down there..." his voice trailed off and they all understood. "Minerva seemed to understand though, said she had a temporary replacement until I made a decision. I'd like to be close to Scorpius, I'm a bit over protective."

"I can understand that," Hermione said, nodding, "if Lucius Malfoy was after my children I'd probably go to Muggle London too, and give them polyjuice every day. That man is wicked."

Draco nodded his agreement, turning to look at the kids again. Scorpius was playing happily, still teaching Albus to sign.

"Where are you staying?" Harry asked, leaning back in his seat.

"A little bit of everywhere right now, I'm not really looking forward to going to the Manor, probably never will." Draco said offhandedly, "I'll most likely end up buying a place somewhere, though that will take some looking."

"You can stay with us if you need to. Which reminds me, have you bought any animal for Scorpius yet?"

"No, I have not. I'm not sure that your wife would appreciate Malfoy's in her home either, Harry." Everything grew very quiet for a moment, each Gryffindor looking sad. Draco looked concerned, unsure of what he'd said.

"She passed away," Harry said quietly, "about a year after you disappeared." Draco's jaw dropped, he hadn't meant to make such a terrible faux pas.

"I am terribly sorry, I didn't know. I hadn't heard. You have my sincerest apologies."

"It's okay," Harry offered, the others nodded, "let's not worry about it... I'll be back in a bit." with that, he disapparated.

"I truly am sorry." Draco said, turning to Ron, "your sister was a great witch."

"She took her own life." Ron responded, looking very sad, then he smiled a bit- remembering Ginny, "you're right though, she was. She just needed some help. It's taken a very long time, but we've all come to terms with her death."

"Thank you, though. We were very sad to hear of Astoria's passing as well. She was brave, dying for you and your son."

"She was my best friend, though she did not give her life for me, just for Scorpius. He found her, that's why he doesn't speak."

Harry walked back in then, having taken the Floo Network back. In his hand he carried a large covered cage. He called over to the children, beckoning to them to join the adults for a bit. They complied. He set the cage on the table and grinned brilliantly at Draco before removing the cover,

"This, as some of you know, is Adduco," he opened the cage and the bird stepped out, hooting and stretching his wings. "Adduco, Scorpius, was your father's owl. He was given to me, and now I'd like you to have him- for school." Harry added, looking over at Draco who nodded.

"He's old and cranky, his name means persuasion- basically. Be careful about him, he likes to nip, and holds all the Slytherin characteristics." Draco said, reaching over to pet the owl. As if to prove his point, Adduco nipped at him, clipping his robe. Draco laughed and allowed Scorpius to pet him, "he's apparently cranky I left him."


	6. Chapter 6

This Is Who You Are

by kittenvks

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING Harry Potter and co. belong to JKR

Warnings, etc: Slash, HPDM RWHG

**Chapter Six: This Is Who You Are**

That night found them all at Grimmauld Place, Draco having decided it would be okay to stay with Harry. Not only would it be undoubtedly safe, but Scorpius and Albus had begged him, despite Draco's warnings that Malfoy's did not beg. However, the boy had never really made friends so Draco had agreed. The kids were laying in the floor, playing a game of chess at the moment. James sat in an overstuffed armchair, reading. Lilly had chosen to stay at her Grandmother's, loving the attention- of course.

"He looks almost exactly like you," Harry said, "brings back memories." Draco shot him a shocked look and Harry snorted, "not *those*, I'm talking about snot-nosed-too-good-for-everyone Draco."

"My nose was always clean, Harry." Draco smirked, sitting back. James looked up from his book, one about the Second Wizarding War, curiously.

"Can I see it?" He asked quietly.

"See what?" Draco asked, confused.

"The Mark." James replied frankly.

"James Sirius Potter!" Harry cried, "that. is. rude. Apologize!"

"No, Harry, it's okay- really. I completely understand the curiousity. Brave too, is he in Gryffindor?" Harry nodded, continuing to look ashamed and shooting his son a glare. "I'd thought so. Calm down, it reall is okay. Come here child, you can see it." Draco rolled up his sleeve, baring the Dark Mark. It was still now, and barely visible, though you could still make it out. James peered down at it and gave a shudder.

"Did it hurt?"

"Terribly." Draco replied, letting the oldest Potter child inspect the tattoo. Soon, he left, excusing himself to go to bed and thanking Draco politely. Albus excused himself to go find some more games, Scorpius deciding to stay for the moment.

"Rude kid." Harry said, watching his oldest son go. "I really am sorry."

"And I'm really not offended. It's natural to want to see it, Harry." Scorpius' head snapped up, looking at them as he stood.

Then something happened that no one had been expecting. The boy spoke.

"What..." he stopped a moment, looking at his shocked father before looking back at Harry, "what did you say your name was?"

"Harry Potter." Harry replied, just as shocked that the young Malfoy had spoken. Draco was making a face that closely resembled a guppy. He reached out to touch his son, tears in his eyes, but Scorpius pushed his hand away, scowling at Harry.

"Harry Potter. You... were there any other Harry's that you knew?" He asked, looking to Draco who just shook his head, too shocked to speak. Scorpius nodded thoughtfully and then hit Harry, hard, in his chest. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY FATHER!" he roared, racing off in tears.

"What the hell?" Harry said, rubbing his chest. Draco gaped, then seemed to come to, snapping to attention.

"I have no idea," he said standing, "but I'm going to find out. Excuse me." he said, nodding slightly before following his son. He found him by the door, sitting down and crying. Scorpius rarely cried.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy- while I am *very* happy that you have decided to speak, your behavior is unacceptable. We do not speak to people that way, especially in. their. homes. It is rude and abrasive. Malfoy's do *not* behave this way."

"I don't care!" Scorpius sobbed, as Draco came to sit beside him.

"What on earth would cause you to do that?" Draco asked, putting his arms around his son and patting his back gently to soothe him. Harry stood in the doorway, watching quietly.

"He...you... sometimes, at night, you have nightmares. You talk in your sleep. I don't want him to hurt you any more." the young blonde sobbed, wrapping his arms tighter around Draco's neck. Draco looked heart broken for a moment, looking at a shocked Harry helplessly.

"You should have told me, Scorp. I could have possibly explained better. Harry didn't hurt me, he's a good person. He's the wizard I told you about that defeated the Dark Lord. We fought when we were very young. The same age you and Albus are now, but we over came that eventually. He saved my life in a terrible magic fire though- I'll bet that's what I was dreaming about. Or, when we thought Voldemort had killed him... there are a lot of things it could have been, Scorp, but he didn't hurt me. Now, are you okay? Do you understand?" The blonde nodded, sniffling. "then, apologize. With your voice, no signing. Apologize." Scorpius nodded again, glancing over at Harry who'd come into the entryway as well. His face was red and he appeared to be very embarrassed.

"I am sorry, Mr. Potter, please forgive me. I had misunderstood."

"That's ok Scorpius," Harry said, grinning, "I completely understand. You've got a pretty impressive punch for a ten year old though."

"Really?" Scorpius asked, looking proud of himself.

"Oh, yeah, really. I'll probably have a huge bruise in the morning," Harry said, laughing and hugging the small Malfoy. "Want to hear something really, really cool about your father?" Scorpius nodded excitedly, not knowing much about Draco's past.

Harry nodded back, glancing up at a scowling Draco. He had his arms over his chest, standing now,

"Potter, don't encourage him."

"Oh, I'm going to." Harry said, grinning mischieviously. Albus was running down the stairs now, several of his best wizarding toys in his arms. He stopped, confused and staring,

"What's happened?"

"We had a small misunderstanding, Albus," Harry said, turning to grin at his own son, "come into my office with us. I'm going to tell you all a story." Albus nodded, setting down his toys and followed.

Draco leaned in the doorway, watching the two boys venture in. He vaguely heard Albus whisper something about not being allowed in the room unless asked. Harry pulled a photo album from his desk, motioning for the boys to move to the two chairs in front if it. Opening it and scanning through for a moment, Harry turned it for them to see,

"This, is your father, right around our fifth year I believe." Draco glanced at the picture, nodding.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked. In the picture, Draco was leaning against a wall, sneering. Narcissa Malfoy stood beside him, reaching her arm out to touch his.

"Rita Skeeter, she was going to put it in the Daily Prophet- after you were released." Harry said, Draco scowled but said nothing. Harry continued, "you see, I wasn't on school grounds one day, which is dangerous- by the way- and I was captured by a group of people called Snatchers..."

"Oh, Harry, not *this* again," Draco sighed from the door. Harry laughed,

"Scorpius hasn't heard it, you hush," Harry said scoldingly before turning back to the boys, "anyway... this group of people called Snatchers- they were very bad and hurt people terribly- captured me. Hermione, the woman from earlier today, had hit me with a stinging hex, swelling my face so no one would know it was me. They figured that it was though, because Hermione and Ron were with me. They dragged all of us to Malfoy Manor. They were going to kill us all," at this the boys gasped. Harry nodded.

"I didn't know this either," Albus said, looking over at Scorpius, "Dad doesn't talk much about these things."

"Yes, well, there's reason for most of that. Anyway, they captured us and brought us to Malfoy Manor. They hadn't seen me personally, not enough to identify me in the state I was in. So, they called for your father Scorpius. Told him to look at me, and that if it were me, they would call Voldemort and he could finally kill me. Draco walked over, looked at me for a moment, and I knew he knew it was me. We'd went to school together and fought a lot, so he recognized me instantly." here, Harry paused for dramatic effect. The boys glanced over at Draco, wondering eyes wide.

"So, then, he turns to all the Dark Wizards- including the one, Lucius, you both saw today and tells them that he can't be sure it's me. They knew they'd get in big trouble, so they put us in the dungeon to wait for the spell to wear off. Then, Draco moved to remove the ward that kept house elves out, and sent Dobby- a very good house elf- to my aid. We escaped after that." Both of the boys set back in awe, staring at Draco who just leaned against the door way, grinning and shaking his head. Harry continued,

"Then, the final battle came and everyone thought that I had been killed for sure. The spell didn't work though, and I was laying really, really still on the ground. Voldemort sent your grandmother, your father's mother, over to check and see." he paused here, looking slightly depressed at the woman's death before taking a deep breath and continuing, "Narcissa leaned over me and saw that I was not dead. Then she turned, risking her own life like your father did, and lied. She told them I was dead, and that- in itself- saved my life. I killed Voldemort after that."

Scorpius sat up a little straighter, beaming with pride. His father and grandmother had helped destroy the Darkest Wizard ever, afterall. It didn't take them long to snap out of their quiet, thoughtful reverie though, deciding to go play in Albus' room. As they passed Draco, they both stared at him- wide eyed- before they left. He shook his head at Harry, blonde fringe falling in his face.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to tell them that," he said, following Harry back to the living room.

"Yes, I did. You're being modest. Besides, there's no telling what they'll hear at Hogwarts." Draco nodded in understanding, taking a seat beside Harry. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, both remembering Narcissa Malfoy before Harry spoke.

"Why did you leave, Draco?"

"To protect my son."

"I get that," Harry said, turning to look at him, "but why didn't you come to me? I could have helped... I could have done something."

"Harry," Draco sighed, not wanting to face this subject, "I wasn't going to put you or your own children in danger as well. Not because of me."

"You couldn't even say bye?" Harry asked, "all I got was an owl and a wand. Minerva had to tell me you'd gone."

"Harry," Draco sighed again, pleading, "I did what I thought was best and what needed to be done, I'm sorry if that hurt you."

"But Draco, this is who you are- you're a pureblooded wizard, you've never known anything else. I guess it just blows my mind. A muggle? Honestly! You'd have broken into Gryffindor and slit my throat if I'd have said that back then."

"You're right," Draco said, nodding and looking thoughtful, "this is who I am. I just needed some time to realize it."


	7. Chapter 7

This Is Who You Are

by kittenvks

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING Harry Potter and co. belong to JKR

Warnings, etc: Slash, HPDM RWHG

**Thanks ALL for the reviews, it's good to see a lot of you coming back from What a Terrible Mess, and Crash and Burn. It makes my day! Keep up the reviews, I love you guys! Sorry if I'm not updating as quickly recently. I've had some trouble at home that I'll not talk about right now, though I may later, I promise to update when I have the time!**

**Chapter Seven: Awakening**

The next morning, Draco awoke frightened for a moment- unsure of where he was, or where Scorpius was. It took a few panicked moments for him to realize where he was and he adjusted, looking around the room. Harry had offered him a rather nice room, painted in green- he had joked that it was perfect for the Slytherin Prince. Getting washed and dressed, Draco headed down to find everyone sitting at the breakfast table in the kitchen, eating.

"Draco," Harry grumbled in greeting, having never been a morning person. Draco nodded in his direction, sitting down to eat. Scorpius signed something at him as soon as he looked up and Draco sighed,

"Yes, Scorp, those are house elves. I expect you'll see a lot of them. I thought you were going to talk now?"

"Sorry," Scorpius said, signing something to Albus that Draco didn't understand. Apparently they'd already invented some of their own signs together. Draco rolled his eyes, taking a sip of juice and finding Harry staring at him. He raised his eyebrows in question but Harry only shrugged in return.

"Thought we might go back to Diagon Alley today. Get the rest of their school things," he suggested, "then maybe get something to eat?"

"That'll do." Draco drawled, nodding, "we're very grateful for you letting us stay here, thank you."

"It's no problem, Draco."

The trip went quickly, neither Father was in any mood for dawdling so they'd breezed through the shops. Draco had lingered in a book store for a moment, grabbing several extra Potions books for Scorpius. They ate quickly at the three broomsticks, then- because the children had begged- walked just a few shops down through Knockturn Alley. It got them all excited, being in a place with such a bad reputation. The people there were different of course, and were staring at Draco with more hatred than anyone did in Diagon Alley. So, they left quickly, going to Weasley's Wizzard Wheezes and allowing the kids to run around, carefully. Several adults in the store were staring at Draco, giving him dirty looks.

"Draco Malfoy." Someone said, approaching. Draco's head shot up, his hand gripping his wand. It was one of the Weasley twins... Draco believed his name to be George.

"George Weasley, you have an impressive store here."

"Why thank you, Draco." George said shaking the blonde's hand, "Harry," he said, hugging him, "I'll say, Draco, when I saw your son I was transported back in time for a moment. Striking resemblance really. Better hair though." Draco laughed at this, nodding and couldn't resist saying,

"He is rather charming." causing George to laugh again.

"Harry, have you shown him the AMEWS yet?" Harry shook his head, glancing over at Scorpius.

"Hadn't mentioned it yet, I don't know that the boy would be ready."

"AMEWS?" Draco asked, curious. Harry leaned in and was quieter now, so that the children wouldn't hear him.

"Yes, the Astoria Malfoy Early Warning System. It's a set of portraits that hang in several offices at the ministry, including my own. They're magically charmed to alert other portraits in all the registered homes when someone escapes from Azkaban. It's faster than the Daily Prophet and Fire calling, individually. There are lists of wizarding families who registered themselves to be warned, that way... maybe, we can save a few more lives from that kind of thing." Draco stared at them, shocked. He wasn't sure what to say, though he was flattered.

"That is brilliant. Who came up with that?"

"Hermione, actually," George said, looking up to greet another group of customers, "She's very brilliant."

"Obviously." Draco said, still shocked. He didn't speak again, unless spoken to for the rest of the day.

That night, Draco sat on the couch at Grimmauld Place, reading a book over Potions, trying to catch up on any new changes, though there weren't many. The kids had went to bed and Harry had just entered the room.

"Draco, what did I do to cause you to have nightmares?" he asked quietly, standing beside the blonde. Draco didn't miss a beat, turning the page as he spoke,

"How long have you been waiting to ask me that?"

"Since he punched me, what did I do?" Draco sighed, closing his book and rubbing his eyes for a moment before looking up at Harry.

"You didn't do anything. I'm not sure what he's talking about, as he never told me until last night. It could have been a lot of things,"

"Like what?" Harry asked, sitting beside him on the couch.

"Oh, I don't know- finding out you'd been killed? Did you think that hadn't concerned me at the time? You saving me in the Room of Requirement? Maybe the story you're so fond of telling at the Manor? Maybe... I don't know." Draco said, looking tired.

"Maybe what?"

"*Maybe* it wasn't a nightmare- I do not know." Draco snapped, rubbing his temples for a moment.

"Not a nightmare? Then what would make you- oh. Oh." Harry said, blushing.

"Oh, yes. Oh." Draco sneered. "You think I didn't get lonely?"

Harry's lips became a thin line as he tried his very best not to burst out into a fit of giggles. He shook with the effort to not laugh.

"So... your son may have heard you..." Then it was over and Harry burst out in a fit of giggles, tears coming to his eyes as he crowed. Draco stared at him, gaping, before bursting into laughter himself- realizing the awkwardness of the situation the night before.

"Well, at least I haven't carried your wand around for *years*." He said, trying to calm himself.

"I got lonely too, Draco." Harry said, the situation calming. Draco nodded, understanding. "I looked for you for a long time, you know. Even before Ginny died. I couldn't understand why you'd leave without even a goodbye."

"Harry... don't." Draco pleaded, looking saddened, "let's not talk about this. I did what I had to do. I thought it would be for the best."

"I know, I was just being selfish. Though you were too." Draco nodded in understanding before looking thoughtful,

"How'd she die?"

Harry explained the situation, how he'd tried to make it work, but couldn't. How they'd come home from shopping one day to find her upstairs. How they'd moved to Grimmauld Place to get away from the bad memories and how the Weasley's had accepted him and not blamed him for confessing his sexual orientation. Draco had nodded in all the right places.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Harry nodded,

"thank you, Draco. I'll miss her, but, I've finally come to cope with it, and that it wasn't my fault."

"You told them about..." Draco gestured between the two of them, "didn't you?"

"Us? Yes. After a long while, and having started the search for you, I did. Ron had noticed the wand first, and Adduco. He and Hermione confronted me about it. When we couldn't find you, they began setting me up on these horrible blind dates. Did you know there were so few attractive homosexual wizards out there?"

Draco laughed at this, shaking his head in merriment. Harry began to tell him about some of the wizards they had found, insisting that Harry at least talk to the man.

"Well," Draco said, wiping tears from his eyes, "that explains why they've been so nice." Harry suddenly lept forward, pulling a shocked Draco into a soft kiss. The blonde instinctively put his hands on Harry's chest and moaned slightly. Harry took the encouragement and pulled him closer, but Draco pulled back, pushing on him.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, staring down at a loose stich on the sofa.

"It's okay- really it is." Draco whispered, reaching out to place his hand on Harry's knee in comfort, "I really do understand, Harry. I just don't know what to do, I need to think about this. I think you do too."

"What's to think about, Draco? It's been years, but my feelings haven't changed."

"Nor have mine Harry, that's not it. The point here, is that it's been years. We have children now, their feelings need to be taken into consideration. We barely know each other anymore. I know I've changed, and I'm sure you have too." Harry nodded, looking crestfallen. Draco sighed, "Harry, please, I'm not saying no. I'm saying give it time."

"To even kiss you?" Harry asked, Draco nodded.

"Did you not hear me when you did that? It was an instant reaction, Harry, I haven't forgotten what it was like. Any of it. You and I both know that it would go much further, very quickly. Let's just, get used to each other again. Please?"

"Okay, I can do that. Can I at least hug you, or something?" Draco nodded and gasped as Harry used a Seeker's speed to pull him ingo a tight hug, inhaling his scent deeply. Vanilla and mint. Some things never changed. After a moment, Draco returned the hug, just as fiercely.


	8. Chapter 8

This Is Who You Are

by kittenvks

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING Harry Potter and co. belong to JKR

Warnings, etc: Slash, HPDM RWHG

**Chapter Eight: Saying Goodbye**

The time to go to Platform 9 3/4 came quicker than Draco could stand. He hadn't slept at all the night before and had seriously considered packing up Scorpius and disappearing again. He had never been away from him for this long, never entrusted him so completely to anyone else. He had considered the Potions Master position multiple times but when he'd taken it up with Scorpius the boy had seemed miffed that his father would always be around, he wanted some more freedom. So, Draco had turned it down for now.

"Draco," Harry said, standing in the bedroom door, "it's time to go. He's going to be okay. We were, right? No one ever got in,"

"I did, I helped them get in."

"Voldemort is dead, Draco. Scorpius will be fine, come on, you have to let him learn who *he* is." Harry said, referring to the nights previous conversation.

"You're right," Draco said after a long pause, sighing.

They took Harry's car to King's Cross, though after only two miles Draco had made Harry pull over stating reasons of the children's safety, taking the driver's position instead. Scorpius and Albus talked excitedly about the upcoming year and all the spells they would learn while James insisted they leave him alone, and not embarass him. Platform 9 3/4 was busy, throngs of Wizarding families sending their children off and Scorpius had been more than happy to run off, causing Draco's throat to tighten. Molly Weasley was there, having agreed to meet there and return her grandchildren to their respective parents. Lilly was shy, and just stood behind Harry's legs, watching Draco curiously. Ron and Hermione were invited to dinner that night though Draco had said he wouldn't make it.

"I just need to be out, on my own. I'll probably be back in time, I just wanted you to know. It's polite." Draco said. Harry nodded, grinning down at Lilly.

"Lilly, are you ever going to say hi?" she shook her head, hiding behind Ron now but she did stick her little hand out and wave a bit, giggling. This broke Draco from his somber mood, soliciting a laugh from the blonde.

"Someone's got a crush," Hermione said, laughing when she received a glare from the small red headed girl. Draco knelt down to her eye level, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, that could be true, I am devilishly handsome, afterall. I'm a bit old though. My name is Draco, do you want to talk to me?" Lilly shook her head furiously in response. "I'm going to be staying at your house for a while, is that okay?" Draco tried. She came out then, blushing furiously.

"Are you friends with my Daddy?" She said, almost too quietly to hear.

"Yes. I can be your friend too, if you'd like." She nodded, smiling, before going to hide behind Harry and deciding not to speak again. With that Draco said his goodbyes and apparated out.

It was starting to get cold out and Draco didn't want anyone to recognize him so he pulled his cloak up around him, tying it tightly before heading off to go shopping for a bit. Shopping always made him feel a bit better, reminding him of his mother. Of course the woman, being filthy rich, loved to buy new things. Though, she was never as picky as Draco. The amount of money didn't matter to Draco, it was the quality and the meaning behind the things he bought. He would sometimes spend hours in one store and end up buying nothing.

While in Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, his last stop for the evening, Draco heard a familiar voice drawl lazily behind him,

"Hello Draco, it's good to see you back," it was Blaise Zabini, leaning against a counter that showcased some of the rarer potions ingredients. Draco turned and nodded curtly,

"It's good to be back, Blaise. How have you been?"

"Miserable," the olive skinned Slytherin said, standing, "and you?"

"Same," Draco replied, turning back to the selections of phials in front of him. Blaise had been Astoria's first love, and she had kept him on the side. Secretly of course, it wouldn't do to soil the Malfoy name. Those had been her words, not his, and he had been grateful. Blaise had threatened Draco repeatedly, and Astoria had had to force her hand, ending the relationship. Blaise had become furious, fighting Draco twice. They had a serious rivalry over the late Lady Malfoy, one wanting her love and acceptance, one defending her honor. Of course, the heart broken Slytherin had made a terrible scene at her funeral, trying to fight Draco- believing that Scorpius had been his, despite the fact that he was Draco's mirror image. When that had been pointed out to him, Blaise had only said that genetics didn't matter, that Scorpius was his because he and Astoria had been soul mates. When Draco had confronted him, reasonably, that she had been the one to break it off, Blaise had tried to grab Scorpius and had spent three weeks in St. Mungo's for it.

Because of that, Draco really detested his fellow Slytherin, wanting nothing more to do with him. They had been quick friends in school, but never again. He kept his back turned to Blaise, perusing the phials for certain sizes, checking the quality and thickness of the glass. He'd hoped that Blaise would just go away but he didn't, he just stood there and Draco could feel his stare on his back.

"How is Scorpius?" Blaise asked, choosing to ignore the fact that Draco was merely being polite and did not want to talk. Draco stiffened at the mention of his son and turned back around.

"He is doing very well, thank you." He hissed through gritted teeth.

"When can I see him?" Blaise asked, a slight twitch in the corner of his left eye.

Draco had his wand stuck to Blaise's throat before the twitch was even over. He snarled and dug the wand into the italian's skin a bit further,

"Never, Zabini. If I catch you around my son, St. Mungo's will *not* be able to save you. Do. You. Understand?" he bit off, punctuating each word with a little more pressure of his wand.

"Fine. But I'm not afraid of you, Malfoy," Blaise replied, pulling back too quickly for Draco to get a grasp on the situation and slamming his fist into Draco's face, with a sickening thud. The force of the blow threw Draco back into the phials he'd previously been looking at before Blaise apparated out, a look of fear on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

This Is Who You Are

by kittenvks

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING Harry Potter and co. belong to JKR

Warnings, etc: Slash, HPDM RWHG

**Chapter Nine: Pureblood**

LuvlyLadyLexi: I saw where you did that, it made me smile :) I'm glad you're liking this one, it's actually my first non Creature fic. Obviously, on here it is, but I used to write a bunch and all HPDM stories were Veela!Draco, bc it made sense to me.

Shae Vizla: I don't feel that it would be that much of an issue for Scorpius to learn all of the incantations, and every thing else. It will be as though he's muggle born like Hermione, or like Harry. They never knew anything till it was time to go to Hogwarts.

buford12 : Thank you, I consider that a high compliment. I may include, later on, how Lucius managed to escape. That's a good idea.

GingerHannah: Thanks! When I saw your name my thought was "a Weasley commented" lol

fiona flame: Thank you fiona! It's nice to see you again! I hope you're still enjoying it!

AchillesTheGeek: Thank you, I try.

Petrichor-3: I don't know what country you live in, but here, when a dangerous prisoner is set free- his/her victim gets a letter in the mail informing them of such. I thought it would make sense for the wizarding world as well.

Goddess of The Seekers: Thank you!

sghazalifard: I think that's what I'm going to go for here, in the bedroom only. I can't imagine Draco being overly sub anywhere but the bedroom. Slytherin nature and all that :)

Draco stepped through the Floo in Grimmauld Place's Living Room only to hear the chatter of Hermione, Ron, Harry, and two children. He sighed in irritation, setting his bag with everything he'd bought on the couch, and debated sneaking upstairs. He'd bought the stuff for a potion to heal the black eye and cut but wasn't sure he'd make it upstairs without being caught. There was a small gasp from the doorway and Draco turned to see Lilly peering at him, eyes wide.

"You been fighting." She said, almost but not quite a question.

"It's only fighting when you get to hit the person back," Draco said, going to take the girls hand and leading her back to the kitchen, "come on, might as well go face the music, I'm sure you'd bust me out anyway."

"I can keep a secret," Lilly said, sounding offended. Draco laughed.

"Keep a secret about wh- bloody hell Malfoy, what happened to you?" Ron said rather loudly, having come in search of his niece.

"There was a minor disagreement," Draco said as Hermione and Harry rushed out to see what had happened. Harry rushed to his side while Ron gaped at him and Hermione came, wand drawn, to see what she could do. Harry tilted his head to the side, examining the wound closely.

"That's a nasty cut, Draco, who did this?" He asked, the rage evident in his voice. Draco rolled his eyes, wincing slightly.

"Zabini, that little ba-" Draco glanced down at Lilly, "brat. He's got his family crest ring on that hand apparently."

"Lills, go in the kitchen with Hugo, dear," Hermione said, shooing her niece in that general direction before raising her wand, causing Draco to flinch slightly, "I'm just going to attempt to fix this mess." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, well, a wand raised from you generally means more pain," Draco snapped, tilting his head anyway, so she could look at it better.

"I hope he looks worse," Ron said, "or I'm going to lose any respect I have for you Malfoy."

"*all* of it? Gee, that would wound me," Draco said sarcastically, "and no, he doesn't. He apparated off to Merlin knows where after slamming that damned ring into my face- OW, Granger!"

"Well stop talking, and be still. It's *Weasley* now" Hermione said, refocusing again and then, a bit more fondly, she added, "prat."

"Weasel." Draco smiled.

"Git." Hermione retorted, stepping back to admire her work, "I think you'll live."

Draco grinned, reaching up to touch his face. He glanced in a mirror hung on the nearby wall, the bruise was still there, though faded. The swelling was gone, and the gash was nearly healed. He touched it gently.

"If that leaves a scar, I'll litterally skin him alive." he muttered, glancing up to see Harry, rage evident in his eyes though his face was blank. "I'm okay." the blonde scoffed, adding a soft smile.

"You wanna press charges?" Ron asked as they sat down at the table. Draco grinned, he had forgotten that Ron and Harry were Aurors. None the less, he shook his head. He'd get his own revenge.

"I like your hair. It's different. Like mine." Lilly interrupted, having come to sit beside Draco. He grinned at her,

"You have lots of family with hair just like yours, as I have had lots of family with hair just like mine." Draco replied.

"That's different, they're family. I wonder why it's like that? I've never seen anyone I'm not related to with hair like mine. Yours either," she noted, taking a sip of her juice.

"That's because you've inherited it from your mother. Just as Hugo inherited from his father, there. You're from a pureblooded family." Draco replied, taking a bite of the pasta in front of him. Ron, Hermione and Harry groaned. Her elder's disapproval only peaked the girls interest.

"What's that mean?" she asked, causing Draco to glare at the other adults.

"It *means* dear that all the wizards and witches in your family, were just wizards and witches. None were muggle born, like your aunt. No one married muggles either. Only wizards and witches- that's it. It's a tradition," then, thinking about it, he added, "though it's a silly tradition." Hermione beamed at him and Ron seemed to choke on his butterbeer.

"But *why* does that mean I have red hair?" She pushed. Draco turned to face her completely.

"Because, all of the wizarding pureblood families have certain traits that tend to dominate. Those traits, like my hair and yours, often set them apart and make them more recognizable. The Malfoys, that's me, all have pale skin and white blonde hair, the Weasley's all have freckles and red hair. The Black's tend to have black hair and wide faces, your house here belonged to the Blacks. Other surnames are Potter- your last name, Longbottom, LeStrange, Nott, and quite a few more. We tend to be related."

"Are we related?" She asked.

"No, we're not." Hermione said, smiling.

"Actually, we are." Draco replied, nodding to himself. Harry and Ron scoffed.

"How are we related?" Ron asked, thinking about it and then a look of realization went across his face, "Oh. Grandmother Cidrella was a Black, that's how." Draco nodded.

"Yes, and so was Mother. Therefore, distantly- we are cousins." Then, after thinking a moment he added, "that's why it became necessary to add Muggles and Muggle-born witches and wizards into the blood line, we were all quickly becoming related."

Lilly nodded and, having to seemingly completely forgotten the subject, daintily began picking at a roll. Though she didn't speak again, she did occasionally glance up at Draco and smile.

"So, what was Zabini so mad about?" Harry asked, finally speaking. Draco explained the situation, having to stop himself from using profanities multiple times, due to the children being present. Hugo had commented that he "stuttered a lot" and soon after that, the Weasley's were gone, leaving Lilly, Harry and Draco alone. Draco moved to the Living Room, while Harry took Lilly to bed. Draco curled up on the couch to read a book he'd picked up.

"You know, I'm going to break his fucking face." Harry said, having come back down silently and startling Draco from his reading. Closing the book, Draco looked up,

"Who?"

"Zabini," Harry snapped, tossing his hand in the air in frustration and getting up to pace the floor, "I'm going to beat seven shades of shit out of that little prat." Draco laughed and reached out to touch Harry's arm,

"it's okay, Harry, I'm okay. I think I can handle him, that's why he apparated away."

"Yeah, well," Harry paused, seething with rage, "it could be worse next time. He's not exactly above using dark magic. He could hex you with something nasty... or a potion of some kind, ugh!" Then he stopped, looking down at the hand on his arm and then up to Draco. He unceremoniously flopped down beside the blonde, staring at him. "I'm just mad." he muttered, blushing slightly.

"I appreciate the sentiment," Draco said, reaching up to touch the sore spot on his face. Harry followed suit, tracing the almost-scar and bruise with his fingers before leaning over to kiss him on the forehead.

"It's just bullshit." he whispered, his face inches from Draco's. Draco beamed back at him, leaning in a little closer.

"Your daughter is upstairs," he whispered back, their mouths inches from each other.

"Already cast a silencing charm." Harry retorted smoothly. Draco arched one eyebrow curiously. Harry grinned and went in to kiss the blonde softly. Draco didn't pull back and enjoyed the moment before Harry ended it, pulling back only an inch or two, "I.. I know how you feel about this. About us. We'll take it slowly. I just needed to do that."

"I don't mind," Draco said, smiling, his voice a bit raspy.

"I'd like to do it again," Harry said, leaning in to kiss Draco again and this time it seemed a bit sweeter, his hand going up to caress the Slytherin's face, "I'll let you read, but I'd like to lay here with you."

Draco nodded, relieved that Harry didn't want to take it any further. Then, as the raven-haired man snuggled up behind him, arm slung across his chest, he could feel the slight buldge in his pants. He obviously did want to take it further, though he was willing to go Draco's route and that made him all the more content with the arrangement. Draco smiled and snuggled back into him, reopening the book where he'd left off.

A/N: for those of you that don't know, Ron and Draco *are* related. That's fact. I believe it's Arthur's mother (her name is correct here) that was a Black.


	10. Chapter 10

This Is Who You Are

by kittenvks

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING Harry Potter and co. belong to JKR

Warnings, etc: Slash, HPDM RWHG, flamers to the left.

**Chapter Ten: Lilly and Presents**

LuvlyLadyLexi: I know, right? XD I read that in another fic and absolutely had to use it here, I thought it was beautiful! Very Gryffindor, don't you think?

fiona flame: Oh yes, I love them like this, or best friends. I'm glad you agree, I've always pictured Blaise as being the next in line for Slytherin Prince, one of the only Slytherins that doesn't mindlessly follow Draco.

sghazalifard: Oh, Lilly is one of my favorite characters in this. She's very charming I think, and snarkiness is *totally* a word when speaking about the Malfoy lineage. Words have to be created to describe them, rofl.

Question: Does everyone else think Adduco (small, persuasive in Latin translation) is a good name for Draco's owl? Also, how do you feel about Ron and Hermione's treatment of our Slytherin Prince?

Draco awoke to find that he was having a bit of a problem stretching. Opening his eyes to look around, he found that he was on the very edge of the couch, Harry's arms and legs draped over him. Lilly had woken up at some point during the night and had joined the pile as well; one pale freckled arm splayed across Draco's chest, the other resting on top of Harry's face. Her legs were entertwined with he father's, her hair fell all about them in red curls. Draco smiled softly and quietly began disentangling himself from the two Potters. It was that moment that Hermione decided to Floo in. Stepping out of the fireplace she snickered, hand over her mouth,

"That's cute." she said quietly so as not to wake them. Draco scowled at her, finally freeing himself and nearly falling in the floor.

"Potters." Draco said, "Potters everywhere."

Adduco awaited the unlikely pair in the kitchen, one parchment tied to each of his legs.

"I'll expect that to be news of the Sorting." Hermione said as Draco took each letter. On one was Harry's name, the other, Draco's. Draco unrolled his parchment, quickly reading it over.

"Yes, Scorpius says he's enjoying everything and was sorted into Slytherin," Draco replied, filling his cup full of coffee, "the sorting hat barely touched his head."

"You don't seem too surprised." Hermione said, sitting down with her own cup across from him.

"Should I be? He is a Malfoy." Draco replied, staring at Hermione.

"True. I wonder where Albus was sorted. They both used Adduco, so I assume it was Slytherin. Ron will not be pleased." Hermione said, eyeing the other letter.

"Slytherin? For Harry bloody Potter's child?" Draco asked, scowling.

"Oh yes, Albus has been a Slytherin since he spoke his first words- we've never had any doubt, though Ron has held out hope. Harry was almost sorted into Slytherin," Hermione said, smiling again.

"Oh, yes... I had forgotten him telling me that. If the youngest son of the Boy Who Lived Twice has really been sorted into Slytherin, I swear I'll go and buy at least two pounds of sweets to send him."

"You know," Harry said from the doorway, "I hear that Severus' portrait guards the Slytherin common rooms now." He crossed the room, Lilly on his heels, to get his own cup of coffee before reading his own letter, grinning. "Dear Dad, I've been sorted into Slytherin, like Aunt Hermione said. Tell Uncle Ron I'm sorry. There's a rather rude man guarding the door, he laughed and left his frame when I told him my name! There is some rather loud annoying girl following Scorpius and I around. He asked her to leave and when she didn't I ended up yelling at her, sorry. Her voice... it just really grates my nerves. Her name is Petunia Parkinson. Other than her, I am doing well. Love, Albus."

At this point Draco was spluttering, having nearly choked on his coffee and Lilly was patting his back, trying to help.

"Oh Merlin's trousers, another Parkinson... and a flower name at that. Ridiculous." Draco said, grinning. Hermione snickered, taking another sip of her coffee before speaking.

"So, Slytherin... I do need to go to Diagon Alley today, would you like to join me?" She asked grinning at Draco. Draco laughed and turned to Harry,

"What sort of sweets does your boy like?" Hermione snickered again, looking innocently at Harry.

"Chocolate frogs, of course," Harry said then to Hermione, "I've got to work today, or I'd go with you two, sorry."

They soon left, chatting amiacably about the most recent advances in Potions. After a quick lunch, Draco and Hermione made their way to Twillfitt and Tattings, a shop that had been a favorite of Narcissa's.

"I'm just saying, I've seen their Auror robes, and I think that- between us- we could greatly improve on a cloak or something that would keep them a bit safer," Hermione was saying as they stepped into the shop. Draco nodded, also having noticed Harry's Auror robes.

"I do believe we could, though the Ministry would never allow it to be commonplace, it would just be too expensive to give one to all the Aurors," Draco replied, stopping to look at several bolts of fabric. Hermione held two robes draped over her arm, both sized for Harry and Ron. Draco eyed the fabric for a bit before a shop worker came over, glancing at them both with extreme distaste.

"How may I help you?" he asked, sneering. Draco turned, standing a bit straighter and gave him his most fearsome sneer before replying,

"I suppose *you* might be able to help us," he said, his own voice sounding very bored, "I'm looking for Dragonhide, to line these cloaks with, do you think you could do that?" the man spluttered, looking shocked.

"Mr. Malfoy, yes sir! I'd be more than happy to assist you. We just received some Dragonhide from Romania, a Hungarian Horntail actually. It's the finest quality, I'll get on that myself sir, right now."

"See that you do. I shall be back in two hours to pick them up- assuming they meet my standards?"

"Y-yes sir." The man said, taking the robes from Hermione and scuttling off. She laughed, watching him go.

"What a presumptious little prat he was," she said.

"Yes, well, it's all in how you talk to people like him." Draco said, dismissing the thought with a flutter of his hand.

"Well, we've spelled them to hide their faces, charmed them to stay warm or cool, and the Dragonhide should keep them reasonably fire proof... what about a way to call for help?" Hermione said as they left the shop. Draco seemed thoughtful for a moment before nodding to himself.

"That would be a bit harder to do, though there is a shop in Knockturn Alley, we could get clasps put on them, or a crest of some kind." Hermione thought for a moment before nodding and they headed off, purchasing two emblems, four total, to attach to the robes. The clasps were both small silver lions, that would cause the matching set (for Hermione and Draco) to roar if one were to be in immediate danger. When they returned, their cloaks were ready- lined in the finest dragonhide. Draco paid the man and they left, headed for the Auror's office.

Hermione insisted on stopping before they got there and picking both boys up some lunch as neither usually ate while at work. Draco had scowled at that, and Hermione insisting on paying for it before heading back on their path. They stopped in the main lobby of the ministry to look at the portrait of Astoria that hung there, dedicating the AMEWS to her and all others killed by escaped prisoners. Draco had smiled softly at the portrait, making a mental note to bring Scorpius on his break to show him, before they got on the lifts and headed up to the Auror's Offices.

"...we've been working hard to catch all the remaining Death Eaters, there aren't that many left at this point," Hermione was saying as they stepped out of the doors. The Auror's office was busy, notes flying back and forth everywhere, secretaries bustling about.

"Well, maybe these will keep them a bit safer," Draco said, gesturing to the bag he held that had the cloaks in them. He followed Hermione down a cooridor to the left, several witches and wizards turning to stare at the unlikely pair.

"Honestly, get back to work." Hermione snapped at one of them, shooing him away with her hands. She stopped dead in her tracks then, reaching an arm out to stop Draco. He paused, following her gaze. "Oh, honestly." Hermione said, huffing.

Harry and Ron were sitting at two desks in the same office, looking rather uncomfortable. They were easily seen through the large glass window that overlooked the other Auror's desks. A couple that appeared to be twins to Draco, male and female, were in the office with them. They were obviously flirting, both sitting with their hips on the desks, leaned in a little too closely. The male sitting at Harry's desk was inches from him, holding up an important looking paper, though Draco highly doubted that's what they were talking about. The female had her hand on Ron's chest.

"Who are they?" Draco asked, turning to look at the scowling Hermione.

"Katherine and Kane Bulstrode," Hermione seethed, "we tried to set Kane up with Harry last year, and Katherine just assumed that Ron wanted someone else as well. They're insatiable and often come up here to bother them. They work for the Department of Mysteries downstairs."

"And Harry doesn't like this Kane bloke?" Draco asked, watching Harry lean away from the man.

"Oh, no, it turns out he's one of the bigger mistakes Ron and I have made, kinda creepy. Honestly, Draco, if I'd have known you'd come back..." Hermione began but Draco held up his hand to stop her.

"It's okay, really it is," he said grinning at her, "what do you say, we run them off?"

"Oh, let's." Hermione said, sarcasm and jealousy dripping from her words.

Together, the two closed the distance quickly, grinning at each other mischieviously just before they stepped through the door, not bothering to knock. All four office occupants started at their arrival, coming to a standing position. Kane had been suggesting he and his sister take Ron and Harry out to lunch,

"There will be no need for that, thank you." Draco said politely, crossing the room to lean up and kiss Harry quickly, his arms snaking around the Head Auror's neck. "We've already brought them lunch," he said, gesturing to the bag Hermione had set on Ron's desk. Harry looked down at him, confused a bit before smiling.

"Thank you, Draco," Harry said, leaning down to kiss the blonde again.

"We've also brought you gifts," Hermione said, sitting comfortably on the edge of Ron's desk, her arm around the Weasley's waist, resting a bit lower than was appropriate, "as a thank you for the dancing and dinner last night."

"How sweet," Kane said, his voice dripping with jealousy. Draco smiled his best smile at the man before pulling away to get Harry's lunch from the bag.

"Yes, he does tend to be, thank you." he replied, digging through the bags and pulling out the carton of food. He looked up briefly, "who are you?"

"Kane Bulstrode, Mr. Malfoy, I already know who you are. I work for the Department of Mysteries."

"Yes, they do very interesting things down there, I suppose." Draco nodded and then, "what would you have found that needed the Auror's offices?" Kane and Katherine both visibly paled.

"We found a dark artifact, thought they would want to know," Katherine muttered. Draco nodded in understanding, placing Harry's food on his desk.

"Er- that's really Auror Thomas' area of expertise." Ron said, glancing sideways at his wife, "thank you for offering though, Harry and I already have a lot to do today."

"Yes, now, if you two are done here?" Hermione asked, gesturing toward the door with one hand, "Draco and I have been waiting all day to spend time with these two."

"Quite." Draco responded, crossing his arms over his chest pointedly. Both Katherine and Kane Bulstrode left quickly with muttered goodbyes.

"Tramp." Hermione snorted as the door closed, taking a seat on the couch and gesturing for Draco to join her.

"Agreed." Draco sneered, watching them leave as he sat down.

Harry and Ron glanced across the room at each other, lips thin from trying not to laugh, though they said nothing. Both sat down, reaching for their food.

"You two've already eaten?" Ron asked, taking a bite of his sandwich and moaning appreciatively. Hermione nodded, glancing at Draco.

"Went to the Three Broomsticks," she said, picking up the bag that held the magical cloaks, "luckily we were in better company there."

"Oh, come on, 'Mione," Harry said, looking at them both, "they're just..."

"Tramps." Ron finished, snickering.

"Quite." Draco snapped, glancing at the bag Hermione now held. "We did get you two something. Took all morning to hunt everything down."

Harry took another bite of his sandwich, watching them curiously as Draco pulled out one of the cloaks and shook it out a bit.

"It's a cloak for each of you," Hermione said, "we charmed them several ways, do try to wear them when you're out in the field."

"They'll keep you cool- or warm, depending." Draco said.

"Also, if there's a problem, there's a charmed pendant sort of clasp on them," Hermione said, pointing out the silver lions, "Draco and I have the matching sets so that if there's trouble, the clasps will warn us."

"The insides are lined with Dragonhide," Draco said, opening it for them to see, "it's not perfectly fire proof, but I doubt you'll come up against any fire strong enough to burn through." he turned the cloak over, handing it to Harry, "and," he added, glancing at Ron, "I've added the charm that will hide your faces with the hood up."

Harry and Ron both stood, taking the cloaks and putting them on. They both pulled up the hoods, their faces disappearing and they turned to look at each other.

"Merlins socks, this is bloody awesome," Ron said, grinning though they couldn't see it.

"It is." Harry said, feeling the charms already cooling the air around him, "how exactly do the clasps work?"

Hermione drew her wand, smiling, and shot a hex at Harry, purposefully missing and hitting the wall. All four of the clasps in the room roared.

"Like that," she said, grinning mischieviously.

"Bloody brilliant." Ron said, pulling his hood back, "I love it, thank you." Harry nodded and hugged them both.

"It's amazing," he said, holding the hug with Draco a bit longer than was friendly. Draco grinned back at him.

"Yes well, we're going to go back to Grimmauld, and try to look up some more enchantments for them," he said, blushing a bit when Harry kissed his cheek.

"Like what?" Ron said, taking a seat beside Hermione.

"Oh, something to deflect hexes. You can't stop them all together, but maybe we could lessen the blow a bit," she said, leaning against her husband.

"Yes, and a few others, we're still thinking on it. Wouldn't want to set off the wards around here with them, afterall." Draco said as Harry sat down next to him, his lunch in his lap.

"We really need to go look into that, wouldn't want to keep you two for too long," Hermione said after a few moments. Draco nodded and stood, taking Hermione's arm in his.

"Shall we?" She grinned back at him, bowing her head in acknowledgement as they left.


	11. Chapter 11

This Is Who You Are

by kittenvks

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING Harry Potter and co. belong to JKR

Warnings, etc: Slash, HPDM RWHG

**Chapter Eleven: Draco's New Girlfriend**

When Harry arrived home that night, he was immediately welcomed by classical music coming from somewhere. Entering the living room he found his children's nanny clapping happily and Draco dancing dramatically about the room, robes swirling behind him and Lilly blushing furiously in his arms- laughing none the less. Harry didn't enter the room, just stood back and watched, unnoticed. With one last swirl around the room, Draco placed the girl down and bowed deeply.

"My dear, you dance wonderfully," he said, gray eyes looking up at Lilly through a platinum blonde fringe of hair.

"Why thank you, Sir." Lilly said, curtsying. Then she went to the coffee table, picking up a sugar quill and chewing on it happily.

"You'll not forget what I said?" Draco said, standing straighter and smoothing out his robes.

"Yes, I will remember. I will say, 'red hair and freckles, you *must* be a *Weasley*' when I see Uncle Ron, I promise."

"Don't forget," Draco said, snickering to himself, "and sneer when you say it, like this." Draco added, pulling his best pureblood sneer. Lilly mimicked him, though she didn't pull it off quite right, looking more like she was getting into trouble than sneering.

"Is it not enough for you for one of my children to be in Slytherin that I have to come home to find you trying to cross the other one over?" Harry said, laughing.

"Daddy!" Lilly shrieked, racing into Harry's arms, "Mr. Malfoy is teaching me to be proper."

"I see," Harry laughed, kissing his daughter, "Mr. Malfoy is full of it."

"Full of what, Daddy?" Lilly asked, pulling back and looking at Draco.

"Full of class, and sophistication." Draco said haughtily.

"And hot air." Harry added, grinning.

"Daddy, what happened to your hand?" Lill asked, pulling one of Harry's bruised and swollen hands to her face to inspect it carefully. "you got a boo boo."

"Yes," Harry replied, "we pulled in some people today for questioning. Daddy may or may not have been involved in an incident with one of them. Now, I trust you've had your bath?" Lilly nodded, looking diappointed.

"Bed?" she asked, releasing his hand.

"Bed." Harry replied, nodding. She sighed dramatically in response, causing Harry to shoot a glance at a very amused looking blonde.

"I'll taker her on up," Miss Belle, the nanny, said, grabbing Lilly's hand. Harry nodded,

"Thank you, Miss Belle, I trust you received payment for tonight?" She nodded and smiled, leading Lilly up the stairs.

"Honestly, that child is adorable," Draco said, watching them leave.

"She's taken quite a shine to you." Harry replied, wrapping his arms around the blonde and nuzzling his neck.

"Of course she has, she has good taste. She declared me her boyfriend today- just so you know. I can't be with you, Harry, I've found another." Draco said dramatically, grinning.

"Oh? That's not how it appeared in my office today. Jealous much?" Harry retorted, moving them both to sit on the couch.

"*That* wasn't *jealousy*, Potter," Draco sneered, "I was merely helping you by taking out the *trash*." Harry snorted, trying not to laugh.

"I'm flattered by your generosity, Malfoy." He said sarcastically.

"You're *welcome*," Draco replied, "so, what happened with your hand?"

"Oh," Harry replied, looking sheepish, "there was a fight that broke out in Diagon Alley today. One of the men, Thomas Nott, is suspected of harboring Death Eaters. So they were both brought in for questioning. I lost my temper when one of them shoved Ron."

"Who?" Draco asked, picking up Harry's hand to look at it carefully.

"Zabini," Harry said sheepishly and then at Draco's irritated look, "he started it!"

Draco pulled himself up to talk to Harry a bit better, and make eye contact but when he saw the sheepish look on the Gryffindor's face, he couldn't be mad. He really was concerned about Draco's wrath over the whole incident, that was obvious. So, instead, Draco straddled his waist, soliciting a little squeak from the Boy Who Lived. Draco grinned, leaning their two heads together, and snaking his arms around the man's neck. Harry had a delicious warm smell, like nutmeg and apples, though it was a little musky like fall. It made Draco think of Halloween, his favorite holiday. He smiled gently, their noses rubbing together just slightly, veridian eyes meeting mercury. Harry shifted uncomfortably beneath him and making Draco grin mischieviously.

"I," Harry started, swallowing hard, "I really did miss you," his eyes never left Draco's and Draco's smile didn't falter. So, he seemed to think about it before he continued, "when I realized you were really gone... I realized how stupid we'd both been," he gestured around the room roughly with his hand, "this should have been me and you. The difference in what we should do and what we were expected to do... I hadn't realized how important you were to me, Draco. I was afraid. For you, and Scorpius. The... the night Astoria died... and we got called to the Manor. I couldn't breathe. I thought it was you. I just knew I was going to get there, and that it would be you. I nearly panicked. When I went to fight Lucius, he almost won. Astoria... right before she died, she told me she hoped I'd seen the truth. Told me to take care of you both, and that she loved you both..." tears were streaming down both their faces now in mention of the late Lady Malfoy. Draco leaned in quickly, capturing Harry's lips with his.

This kiss was different, compared to the others. His hands ran into the raven hair, a stark contrast against his pale skin, pulling the larger man into him in a tight embrace. Harry's hands immediately slipped behind Draco's robes, pulling his shirt free so that he could feel the skin there, his hands slipping under the crisp fabric. He turned his head slightly, nipping at Draco's bottom lip and sucking on it gently. It was so much like their first kiss, full of need and curiousity, when they found eachother in the Astronomy Tower, broken and un needed. Harry remembered that night clearly, and he pressed with a bit more force into Draco's mouth, his tongue begging for entrance and Draco allowed it, their tongues battling for dominance. Draco smiled, adding his own passion to the kiss for a moment before pulling back roughly at a sound, a small squeak to their left.

Turning his head against Harry's, they both looked toward the sound. Miss Belle stood there, looking rather flushed and nervous.

"Excuse me, Sirs, Lilly has gone to bed. I'll be taking my leave now," She curtsied and walked off to use the fireplace's Floo Network in the kitchen.

"Thank you, Miss Belle!" Harry called after her loudly, laughing softly. Draco curled himself up against Harry, tucking his head under the Gryffindor's head, one arm sliding easily behind him and the other pulling Harry's arms around him. They lay like that for a while, till it became uncomfortable. Harry disentangled himself, standing to pull off his cloak and Auror robes from the day's work. Draco smiled, staring up at him.

"How often do you need to go out in the field for work?" he asked, curious.

"Quite a bit, actually, Snappy?" Harry said, looking around.

"Snappy?" Draco asked, eyebrows arched. Harry nodded just a house elf appeared.

"Snappy, would you take these and clean them for me, please?" Harry asked, handing the elf his clothing. Then, looking at Draco, "are you hungry?"

"Starving actually, I skipped dinner in favor of research with Hermione."

"Snappy, could you fix something for Draco and I to eat?" The house elf nodded and was gone. Harry returned to his spot on the couch, this time pulling Draco into his lap and nuzzling the blonde's neck,

"I'm going to need a shower after this, a cold one." Harry said, licking the pale skin tentatively. Draco moaned, tilting his head to the side to allow easier access. Harry chuckled and grabbed him, dipping the blonde into another soft kiss.

"I missed you too, you know. Every day. It was kind of hard at first, Merlin knows I hated Muggle Studies. I figured it all out though, a little at a time. I became pretty good at being a muggle... it was just hard, with Scorpius."

"I imagine it was. He's a good kid though, a little reserved, but good." Harry said, thinking back to the smaller version of the man in his lap. "When I saw him, at Madame Malkin's... you should have seen it. He and Albus standing there, just like we were when we first met, it was kind of shocking. I looked around, knowing you couldn't be far, and then I saw the dementors."

"You probably saved his life, Harry." Draco said, looking pale, "Dementor's don't take long with children."

"Yes, but I'm sure you saved mine with that Patronus. That was magnificent."

"Thank you, he's why I chose the lion for the clasps on your robes." Draco replied, looking proud of himself.

"You know, the Elder Wand chose you first, Draco, you could always be an Auror. You're magic is astounding, let alone your knowledge of potions."

"I don't know what I want to do just yet," Draco said as the house elf reappeared.

"Your dinner is being ready, Sirs." he said, bowing deeply.

"Thank you, Snappy." Harry said and the house elf was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

This Is Who You Are

by kittenvks

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING Harry Potter and co. belong to JKR

Warnings, etc: Slash, HPDM RWHG

**Chapter Twelve: An Impromtu Date**

Draco awoke the next morning to the sounds of Lilly shrieking in terror and before he even knew that he was awake, he was downstairs, wand drawn and snarling. Harry froze, hands up, as Lilly rushed behind the blonde laughing.

"Now what?!" she cried, peering out from behind him, "you're gonna get it!"

"I think I almost did." Harry said, laughing. Draco snarled back at him, relaxing.

"You," Draco said, looking down at Lilly, "nearly scared me to death."

"Daddy was trying to get me." she said, eyes wide.

"You saved her," Harry laughed, "sorry, we didn't mean to wake you up." Draco just shook his head, picking up Lilly and heading off to his room. Harry followed behind them. Draco unceremoniusly dropped the giggling girl onto his bed before going to rummage through his old school trunk a bit.

"What ya doing?" she asked, leaning over the edge of the bed curiously.

"I got you something, yesterday... and it's 'what are you doing' not 'whachya'." Draco replied, going to search through the nearby wardrobe and pulling out a bag. "Here," he said handing it to her. She took the bag carefully, turning to stick her tongue out at her Dad, before diving head first into the bag.

Harry watched as, very carefully, his daughter pulled out a small cauldron and several phials. A child's potion set. Draco grinned and stuck out his own tongue at Harry, sitting on the bed. Lilly continued to dig through the bag, pulling out several sugar quills and a stuffed Dragon that smoke poured from when she squeazed it.

"Oh," she said in wonder, hugging the dragon.

"Yes, that's nice. Look, this is a potions set, I'm going to teach you how to brew some potions," Draco said, gesturing to the cauldron.

"I would love that, very much, thank you." Lilly said politely.

"Somewhere...Severus Snape is laughing at me, I just know it." Harry said, coming over to sit on the bed.

"Severus?" Lilly said, "Albus Severus."

"Yes, I named your brother after a man named Severus Snape. He was the bravest man I have ever known," Harry replied, ruffling her hair.

"And the world's best Potions Master, and my godfather." Draco said, inspecting one of the phials again, "it's only fair that one of them is good at Potions."

"Breakfast?" Harry said, grabbing Lilly up as she clung to her new toy. Draco nodded and followed them both downstairs.

"Don't you have to work today, or something?" Draco asked, sitting at the table, "I could watch Lilly."

"Hm? No, not today. I already got my paperwork done this morning, and unless they capture another Death Eater, I'm not needed. It's a lot more... boring than I thought it would be most days. Everything's been so quiet. It's kind of eerie." Harry said, as Snappy appeared, beginning to fix their breakfast.

"Death Eaters is bad, huh?"

"Are bad, Lilly," Draco corrected.

"Death Eater's are bad, then." she retorted haughtily.

"Yes, mostly." Harry said, looking thoughtful, "not everything is always what it seems, Lills- remember that. Severus Snape was a Death Eater, and so was Draco." he added, gesturing toward the blonde. She turned to look at Draco in shock. He merely nodded.

It wasn't until later that afternoon that an owl swooped into the living room, a very familiar looking one. Draco sighed in an exasperated fashion.

"That's Minerva's owl," he said, reaching out to take the parchment the owl held out. He unrolled it and read it, scowling.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Albus and Scorpius, apparently got into a disagreement this morning." Draco said, lips thin, "with several other students." he added at Harry's shocked look. It was then that the Floo Network fired up with a fire call.

"Harry?" it was Ron, "I suppose you got an owl this morning?"

"Just did," Harry said, sticking his head into the fireplace, "did you get one too?"

"Yes, Hermione's livid. A fight on their second day."

"Okay, well, I'm going to fire call your mum and see if she'll watch Lilly-" Lilly squealed with excitement, "I assume you're sending Hugo?"

"Yeah, mate, we'll see you there." Ron said, Hermione's voice being heard preaching in the background.

"Alright, I'll see you there," Harry said, ending the fire call with a grin.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, walking through the gates, Hermione and Ron appeared right behind them, having used apparition as well.

"Honestly, Harry, their first day," she said, looking frazzled. She was dressed in her best robes, as was Draco. Ron and Harry, however, were dressed in muggle clothing. They all grinned as they approached the school, McGonagall was waiting for them outside, looking older but just as severe.

Neville Longbottom was racing up toward them, slightly dirty from his last Herbology class.

"Neville," Hermione said, hugging him.

"It's good to see you mate," Ron said, clapping him on the shoulder. Neville grinned at all of them, laughing and shaking hands with Harry and Draco.

"This isn't something I'd ever thought I'd see," McGonagall said, smiling.

"So, what happened?" Harry asked, looking irritated.

"Quidditch happened." Neville said, snickering again, "James got Seeker for Gryffindor and the older Slytherins were talking badly about him."

"And Albus and Scorpius just decided to jump in?"

"Well, Rose initiated it," Neville said, glancing at Ron, "seems she's got a bit of the Weasley temper. Then, once her and James were in it, Albus was, and Scorpius followed him in." Draco sighed at this, shaking his head.

"Where are they?" Hermione said.

"Detention with the other Slytherins in my class," Neville said, gesturing for them to follow him.

"I expect you have a handle on this, Professor Longbottom?" McGonagall asked, Neville nodded and she went back into the school. Neville stuck his head into the greenhouse, calling for the lot of them. They appeared, looking very sheepish. Hermione ranted at all four of them enough for the other three adults who just stood back, trying not to laugh.

"...again, Mr. Longbottom will be letting us know, we all went to school together, so we *will* find out." she snapped, finishing her rant.

"Scorpius," Draco began, sounding for the world like Lucius Malfoy, "have you lost your mind?"

"They started it, Father, *they*," he said, pointing through the doors at the other Slytherins, "hit Rose, and she is a *girl* Father, plus they made fun of me for not talking much."

"That doesn't mean you resort to violence." Draco said irritably. Scorpius bowed his head, realizing there was no excuse that would work.

"Your detention is over," Neville called into the greenhouse classroom, "you may all go." The combined parents watched as their children trudged up the hill, looking back at them sheepishly. "There's another reason I had McGonagall ask you to come," Neville said, turning back to them. "Quidditch practice is today and I'd heard that you were back," he said, looking at Draco.

"I think Harry's a better choice for anything to do with that," Draco replied.

"Yes, but it's not Slytherin or Gryffindor's seekers we're having issue with, it's Hufflepuff *and* Ravenclaw. Though, Gryffindor and Slytherin will be there, I was hoping the two of you would give a demonstration."

Draco and Harry both agreed though Draco was a bit nervous.

"You were the second best Seeker in school..." Harry said, rising into the air an hour later. Draco nodded, coming to a stop not far from him.

"Yes, but it has been a long time." Draco said, noticing how natural the broom felt beneath him. Scorpius and Albus had come out to watch, taking their seats with the Seekers who'd been asked to sit out the game by Madame Hooch.

The game was about a half hour in, Draco wondering if their teams had played that badly in their second year, watching everything carefully. Then he spotted the snitch, floating lazily over and behind the Seekers and his son. He dove straight for them, Harry noticing about the same time and diving with him. They reached the snitch simeotaneously, their hands bumping together as they reached for it. Both laughed, pulling their hands back and shaking them out, before Harry grabbed it from the air, grinning. Ron was clapping, Hermione laughing and all the Seekers watched in awe.

"Almost had you," Draco said, grinning as they walked back through the gates after saying their goodbyes.

"It was the same time, Draco," Harry said, "though I'm sure if I hadn't been watching the game i would have seen it first." Draco snickered, rolling his eyes. "I'm starving, let's go get something to eat. I'd like to take you out to dinner tonight."

"Are you asking me out on a date, Mr. Potter?" Draco asked, turning to him.

"I am, Mr. Malfoy," Harry replied, grinning mischieviously.


	13. Chapter 13

This Is Who You Are

by kittenvks

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING Harry Potter and co. belong to JKR

Warnings, etc: Slash, HPDM RWHG

**Chapter Thirteen: Finally**

LuvlyLadyLexi: As always, thank you, I just feel that Adduco should almost be Draco's name lol

GingerHannah: I think Ron would initially be pretty peeved though I think Hermione would roll with it. Either way, in this story, they've had a year or two to accept it, so they should be okay with it. The cloaks are awesome, aren't they? I don't understand why they don't have more stuff like this in the books. or the potions kits from my other story, it all makes sense to me to have things like this. If I was magical, I'd abuse the crap out of it- then again, I would have been a Slytherin. "any means necessary" and all that ;)

IntenslyHonest: I didn't know that, interesting! I guess after a while, to keep the blood pure it would almost have to be incest, if even distantly. Did you know that the famous Malfoy fortunes came from Muggles? The Malfoy's *used* to trade with them and get involved in Muggle endeavors to make their money. Cool, right?

Draco and Harry both stumbled through the front door of number twelve Grimmauld Place, rather drunk and holding each other up, laughing.

"That, was amazing," Draco said, referring to the date they'd just been on.

"You're amazing," Harry slurred lustily, pushing the blonde into a nearby wall, their mouth crashing together. He pulled back a moment, eyeing Draco carefully, "very sexy," he growled. Draco blushed, pulling himself up to stand a bit straighter.

"Stop eyeballing me, Harry Potter," he said, pointing his finger at Harry, "we need to.. to..." he looked around, having forgotten what he was going to say.

"Go to bed? Gladly," Harry slurred, wrapping his arms around the blonde so that they could resume their previous stance. "C'mon- you're sleeping with me."

"I am...I am?" Draco asked as they walked up the stairs.

"You are." Harry replied, nodding his head. They both collapsed onto Harry's bed, still kissing and stripping each other's clothes off. They woke that way the next morning, stark naked and heads pounding.

Draco stretched and groaned and Harry pawed at him, still half asleep- attempting to pull the blonde to him. Not realizing that he wasn't in his own bed, Draco shoved away from him, giving a shout. He promptly landed in the floor. He jumped up, searching for his wand, and spun around to stare at Harry who grinned at him from underneath a pillow.

"It's just me, Draco, come back."

"I will not." Draco said stubbornly and then, realizing he was naked, "uh...did we?"

Harry lifted the covers to find that he too was naked and laughed,

"I don't know. I don't think so... gimme a minute, my head is pounding." Draco grabbed up a pillow, covering himself as he went in search for his own clothes. Finding only his trousers, he slipped them on and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I don't think we did, thank Merlin."

"Thank Merlin? Really, Draco, really? You're being a real prude, you know that?!" Harry snapped, holding his sore head and groaning.

"Sod off, Potter, I have a right to know what I want and don't want, thankyouverymuch." Draco seethed, becoming highly offended as Harry was.

"And so do I, Draco- you're not being fair. At all. You didn't used to have such a problem being with me."

"I *used* to need a lot more stress release than I do now!" Draco snapped back, standing and looking every bit the pureblooded Wizard he was. Harry flushed and then turned red with rage.

"Stress release? Is that all this was for you?" He roared, standing and wrapping his own robes around him.

"It was *just* sex, Potter, a way to escape our problems!" Draco snapped, throwing his shoulders back to meet the famous Gryffindor temper, tilting his head up to meet Harry's gaze, "Sod off." he bit out, just as angry.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Room." Harry bit out, shaking now.

"Fine. How about I just get out of your life? I didn't want to be in the sodding wizarding world in the first place! I should have found somewhere else to go."

"FINE! JUST GO!*Scorpius* seems to like it here just fine!" Harry yelled back at Draco's retreating back. When he finally came downstairs, it was to find Molly Weasley glaring at him from the kitchen doorway, a pepper up potion in her clenched fist. She shoved it at him before turning on her heel,

"I hope you're happy. I brought Lilly home this morning and we got to over hear you're little argument."

"Well that's my business." Harry snapped, groaning at his headache as he downed the potion.

"Well, now it's your daughter's business, she's very upset."

Harry groaned, not realizing that Lilly would be so upset, he hadn't even considered it as he followed Molly into the kitchen. Draco was there, holding the little raging ball of red curls and doing his best to calm her.

"But, Draco, I don't want you to go! Daddy's just being mean! Draco, he *does* that sometimes. Please stay," she begged, head buried in the blonde's shoulder. Draco looked at Molly pleadingly and she just turned her back on him.

"Lills, please, don't cry." Draco pleaded, "it's for the best love, really it is. I'm not going far."

"It's not fair." Lilly snapped, glaring over at Harry.

"Lilly, if he wants to go, let him go." Harry growled out, fixing himself a cup of coffee.

"Harry!" Molly hissed, glaring.

"No, let him. Go, Draco, please." Harry said, the challenge clear in his voice. Lilly began to sob again, clinging to her new friend.

"Lilly, go. Go sit down and eat your breakfast. It's going to be fine. We'll still be friends, I promise." Draco said, pulling back a bit from the child. She looked up at him, teary eyed.

"Really?"

"Yes. We'll still be friends. I'll even send you presents and owls."

The red head sniffled, nodding her head before trudging off to the table. Draco stood, nodding once at Molly and with one flick of Floo Powder into the fire, was gone.

"I hope you're happy," Molly seethed, going to the fire herself, "my daughter may be gone, and we've all come to terms with that. We also came to terms with you being in love with a Malfoy. We accepted him, for you to push him away. *This* is *your* fault, not his. And I'll see to it that everyone knows it if you even try to say it's not." She snapped, and with that she was gone. Harry rolled his eyes and turned to his daughter who was stuffing her mouth with eggs. She glared at him, oddly reminiscent of Draco's trademark glare.

"Oh, come *on* Lilly Luna Potter- don't *look* at me like that," he snapped, sipping his coffee.

"You're being *mean*, just spiteful and *mean*. I don't know why." Lilly snapped back, matching his ferocity before grabbing her stuffed dragon and running off herself.


	14. Chapter 14

This Is Who You Are

by kittenvks

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING Harry Potter and co. belong to JKR

Warnings, etc: Slash, HPDM RWHG

**Chapter Fourteen: The Weasley Initiative**

Ron sighed, leaning back at his desk in the office he and Harry shared. Harry was busily going through paper work, looking as though he hadn't slept in days and Ron knew he probably hadn't. It had been roughly two months since Draco had stormed out and Harry refused to go looking for him. He'd told Ron and Hermione what had happened of course, though Molly had made it sound a lot less one sided, keeping her promise. Harry was obviously miserable without the bloke, though he wouldn't admit it. He'd even taken to going on a lot more field missions, just to get out of the office. Hermione had fire called Neville two weeks after Draco left and had found out Scorpius was still in school, so Draco hadn't gone far. As luck would have it, Ron turned to see his wife storming through the Auror's office, looking furious.

"One of us is in big trouble, mate, heads up." Ron warned, turning to face Harry. Harry turned and, seeing Hermione, groaned.

"She found Draco, though she won't tell me where he's staying, says it's none of my business. They were supposed to have lunch today, so relax, it's probably me," he said, laying his head down on the desk.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER- you're a real sodding prat, you know that?" Hermione said, slamming the door behind her, "You *will* go and apologize to Draco, what you did-"

"Was none of your business, or anyone elses." Harry interrupted, snapping. Hermione fixed her most fearsome glare on him.

"The children are due back tomorrow Harry, you may not get another chance." She seethed, "you went through all of this, all of this searching and hunting for him and then," she stopped a moment obviously trying to calm herself, "you just send him on his way?! For what? Sex? You're being ridiculous. Absolutely ludicrous."

"*HE* was the one who didn't want *ME*." Harry snapped, coming to a standing position. Ron stepped out from behind his desk, easily ready to seperate the two. "*I'm* not going to just sit around and wait for him, and beg him to be with *me* it's not going to happen. If he wants to be alone, or with god knows *who* then let him!" Harry, obviously furious, and tired, and hurt, shoved a stack of papers from his desk, "I don't care anymore!"

"Well, he's obviously hurting too," Hermione began and Harry scoffed, enraging her further, "he *is* Harry! *I've* actually spoken to him! *I* managed to find the prat and get him to lunch, it's not hard, Harry! You're just being a stubborn git!"

"I've said my piece, Hermione. There will be no more discussion on it." Harry said cooly, obviously done arguing.

"Well he's bought the children Christmas presents and if you're not going to give them to him, I will." Hermione snapped back, flustered at Harry's lack of yelling.

"I don't care what he get's them. I let him owl Lilly don't I?"

"Then why not owl him, mate?" Ron said, shrugging. He was tired of it too.

"I'm going home. I've nothing to say to him." Harry snapped, grabbing up his things and swinging on the cloak Draco had given him- it was warm- before storming out.

"They're desperately in love, you know," Hermione said, crossing her arms over her chest as she watched Harry storm towards the apparition point.

"They just don't realize it, love." Ron said, coming to wrap his arms around his wife. She smiled back at him, thoughtful,

"Remind you of anyone?" she purred, wrapping her arms around Ron. He smiled back at her, kissing her softly on the mouth.

Harry spent the rest of the day seething, storming around his office and occasionally sitting down for a moment before he was up, pacing again. Lilly skipped in, stopping at the door, as she knew she wasn't supposed to be in his office. She just stood there, red curls falling everywhere, watching him curiously and chewing on a sugar quill. Harry smiled, sitting down, and motioned for her to come in. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her on the cheek,

"Where'd you get the sugar quill, love?" he asked. Munching sloppily on it, she grinned, offering him a bite- he declined.

"Draco sent it to me." she said, putting it back in her mouth. Harry rolled his eyes and she huffed at him. "He's nice to me. You were mean to him, Daddy." she said, shrugging and getting up to skip off. Harry sighed, falling back onto the couch and staring up at the ceiling. Maybe he had been a little harsh, he didn't know. Then again, Draco had had his things already packed in the kitchen that morning... he just didn't know what to do. He couldn't deny that he missed the blonde though. He just didn't know what to do, both of them were nothing if not proud and neither was willing to let go of that pride just yet. So, Harry did what he'd done since Draco left, he just went back to going through the motions. He would continue to do so, just as he did, until the Slytherin Prince came back- just as he'd done last time.

The next morning went uneventfully, though Harry had a feeling of pure dread in the pit of his stomach. Lilly seemed to sense that and was acting as though she felt very uneasy as well, carrying around the smoking dragon toy Draco had bought her until their return to King's Cross to pick up James and Albus. Yet, that trip was uneventful as well, arriving on time as they usually did. Hermione and Ron were there with Hugo bouncing about and Hermione refused to speak to him, giving him the cold shoulder the entire time. Ron was as friendly as always, though Draco was nowhere to be found. Albus, Scorpius, Rose and James, all rushed off the train together, talking excitedly about their year and what Christmas would bring. Scorpius seemed to disappear somewhere between the train and Harry though, as he hadn't been watching the boy closely enough. Harry sighed, rolling his eyes and carted his own children off after saying their goodbyes to the Weasleys. James had begged to go with Ron, wanting to discuss some Quidditch match, promising to go back home that night. So it was just Albus and Lilly, heading home.

"What did you do?" Albus asked after several tense moments of silence.

"He ran off Draco, Albus, tell him he's being mean!" Lilly cried out.

"That'll be enough out of both of you," Harry snapped, opening the door with the same feeling of dread still.

"Scorpius and I are like brothers, that's all I'm going to say. Don't think I don't know, or at least have a rough idea, Dad." Albus snapped, crossing his arms across his chest. Feeling a headache coming on, Harry went to lay down, ordering Albus to go to his room and to watch his sister.

When Harry awoke, it was to the smell of smoke and his children, Lilly actually, crying out. He snapped into action, scrambling up the stairs where the children were. He wasn't sure what was burning but he knew something was on fire. The smoke was thick throughout the house, and choking him. As he rushed into Albus' bedroom he found them, Albus holding Lilly tightly in the corner, arm up in a protective stance.

"Dad! Look out!" he cried, but it was too late. Harry felt the blow to the back of his head, and the whole world went black.


	15. Chapter 15

This Is Who You Are

by kittenvks

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING Harry Potter and co. belong to JKR

Warnings, etc: Slash, HPDM RWHG

**Chapter Fifteen: Panic Time**

Draco sat unhappily, tossing back a shot of firewhiskey, at the Three Broomsticks. He'd gone and picked up Scorpius that morning from King's Cross, skillfully avoiding that prat, Potter. Then, when they'd arrived back, he explained to Scorpius, roughly, what had happened. He hadn't expected the boy to lash out like he had. He demanded Draco go and apologize to Harry, and even went as far as to call his Father a spoiled brat. Draco had yelled back at him that it wasn't any of his business and he shouldn't meddle in the affairs of adults. Scorpius had then been a spoiled brat and had been impossible to deal with. Afraid that he was going to smack the child if he smarted off one more time, Draco had called Miss Belle and she had come over to watch him while Draco went off to think for a bit. When he'd left, Scorpius had taken to blasting Muggle music at him to make his point. Mainly, Chris Daughtry's "going home". Draco hadn't wanted to admit how much the song had gotten to him. Draco's lion had roared at him when he arrived, and had just started roaring constantly. Thinking it was broke, Draco silenced it and set it up on the counter in front of him.

It was at that exact moment a man rushed in, covered in soot and ash, screaming,

"The Potter house is on FIRE! We need help, the family's inside!" He screamed. People rushed out but Draco apparated on the spot, stumbling quite ungraciously onto the lawn. Aurors were there, placing charms to keep the muggles out, while around fifty wizards and witches were blasting jets of water onto the home. Hermione was there, screaming.

"Where are they?!" Draco yelled to be heard over the roar of sound.

"I don't know! When the lions went off Ron went after Harry- He could be in there too! I don't know if anyone's in there!" She screamed back, being held back by several Aurors. Draco recognized them as being the ones from Diagon Alley the day Harry had found him. At just that moment, a child's scream came from inside the house. Draco spun and punched an Auror who was trying to grab him as Hermione screamed again,

"DRACO! NO!" and, tossing his own cloak over his head, Draco rushed in.

Everything was on fire, every thing. Remembering that Harry had placed anti-burn charms on most of the things in his office, Draco pushed through, choking on the thick smoke and calling out.

"HEY! Lilly! LILLY, WHERE ARE YOU!?" He yelled, finding Snappy the house elf, laying brutally murdered in Harry's office. "LILLY! ALBUS! JAMES!" He yelled again, then, his voice cracking, "HARRY?"

"DRACO!" it was Lilly, and Draco burst through her bedroom door where she'd been hiding, Albus curled over her protectively. Draco scooped them both up.

"Is anyone else in the house?" He yelled, focusing on the very frightened Albus.

"NO! I don't think so!" The small Harry Potter replica yelled back, clinging to Draco and his sister. Draco nodded.

"Hold on to me! DON'T LET GO!" He yelled, covering them both with his own cloak as he rushed out of the room, and down the stairs. Hermione had apparently broken free, if the two bleeding Aurors were any judge and she ran to them, relief on her face as Draco burst through the door, the back half of the house caving in. He fell, rolling across the yard, children tucked safely in his arms. Hermione was screaming something about fire, and hit him with a jet of cold water. Oh, *he'd* been on fire. She collapsed beside him, along with a few other witches.

"Draco! Are you okay?" She asked, pulling and searching over both crying children for wounds. Draco nodded, feeling the smoke rolling off of him, he pulled off his robes, letting them lay on the ground next to him- smouldering.

As medi-witches and healers rushed them, Draco insisting he was fine, Lilly passed out and the house completely collapsed behind them. Draco apparated with Hermione to St. Mungo's both of them worriedly pacing the floor in the waiting room, Draco roaring his rage at anyone who dared try to assist him.

"So you saw Snappy? Murdered?"

"She was torn to little bits," Draco said, biting his fist in anxiety, "where are they Hermione? What's happened?" He looked down at the silver lion on his chest and at Hermione's, both were roaring still.

"Well, the lions only go off when they're in danger Draco, so at least one of them is alive." Hermione said, ever the realist. Then a bit more optimistically, she added, "we'll find them. We will." A nurse came in at that moment, letting them know the children were alright. Draco had already sent off an owl to Miss Belle, and Hermione had Fire Called Molly to go help James watch the children at her house. Eventually, Miss Belle would go to Hermione's with Scorpius so Molly could come to the hospital. They rushed to Lilly and Albus who, though exhausted, were alright. Lilly's hair being singed was the extent to the damage.

"Where's Daddy?" she asked as soon as the two rushed into the room.

"I don't know baby, I don't know," Hermione said, going to hug Albus. Draco took one knee beside Lilly, holding her little hand,

"What can you two remember, what happened?" he asked softly.

"There was a man, he killed Snappy," Albus said, "Dad was asleep on the couch and I got scared and grabbed Lilly and hid. The man followed me and then Dad came in and he hit him, hard. There was fire everywhere! I didn't know what else to do!"

"It's okay, Albus, it's okay." Hermione said.

"What happened, did Daddy get out?" Lilly asked, staring wide eyed at Draco.

"I don't know, Lills. Several of your Daddy's coworkers have let us know you two were the only ones in the house, we'll find him, okay?" Draco said, pushing her singed and dirty hair out of her face. In her arms, she still clung to the dragon toy Draco had bought her. She began to cry, clinging to the blonde,

"please, please find my Daddy."

"I will, Lills, I will." Draco said, patting her back soothingly and looking over her shoulder at Hermione.

"Nanna Molly will be here soon, Miss Belle is going to go over with Scorpius and the others at my house," Hermione said, talking to all of them, "they'll come up and visit you. We hate to leave you two like this, but we have to find your Daddy and Uncle Ron- did you see him?"

"Yes," Albus said, nodding, "he came in right after they hit Daddy, he got hit too Auntie...I'm sorry." Hermione rubbed his back comfortingly.

"He wasn't in the fire, Albus, this isn't your fault."

"Find him." Albus said, his voice growing cold. "Beat the shit out of them." he added, looking to Draco just as furious as he felt. Draco nodded his agreement, standing.

"Hermione, let's go. We *will* be back, you two rest and do what the Healers say." Draco said, nodding at both of them. With that, they were gone, apparating to the ministry.


	16. Chapter 16

This Is Who You Are

by kittenvks

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING Harry Potter and co. belong to JKR

Warnings, etc: Slash, HPDM RWHG

**Chapter Sixteen: Irony**

Harry sat, chained to Ron, in an abandoned warehouse somewhere- their wands laying on a table feet from them. Ron was still unconscious, though starting to come to.

"W-what happened?" He groaned, pulling at their chains.

"Damned if I know, for sure." Harry said, worrying about the fire and his children.

"I feel like I've been hit by a train," Ron growled, shaking his head, "the lions went off, I came straight to Grimmauld... the house... there was fire."

"I know. I don't know what happened. I'm hoping the kids are okay." Ron nodded in agreement and they leaned back against each other, trying to find a way out. It was at that moment Blaise Zabini entered the room, robes swirling behind him. He was followed closely by Kane and Katherine Bulstrode.

"I assure you, Mr. Potter, your children are not fine. We left them in the house," he laughed, as if this was one big joke. Harry and Ron roared, pulling on their chains, and sounding every bit like the great lion of their Hogwarts house.

"Oh, you can't get free. I've enchanted those chains to hold you, wandless magic won't work either."

"What do you want Zabini?!" Ron yelled, snarling viciously.

"Besides your own painful death?" Harry hissed, tugging on the chains again.

"You're not exactly in the position to be making threats Mr. Potter, I want nothing to do with either of you. I had assumed that Draco Malfoy and my son, Scorpius, would be returning to your home for the Christmas holidays. I knew I couldn't reach the boy at Hogwarts, so I waited. Kane and Katherine were more than willing to allow me access to your home. They will be getting you two, in return, in case you're wondering. Now, just tell me where the boy is-"

"FUCK OFF!" Harry roared, spitting at the man. Blaise took a disdainful step back.

"Well, have it your way then. Kane here happens to be quite the potions whizz and is currently brewing a love potion for you both. You'll tell them what I want to know when it's done. Your children are dead, Mr. Potter, no one knows you're here." Blaise snapped, rushing from the room.

Kane and Katherine came to step in front of them, a wild look in their eyes. They knelt in front of them, trying to look sympathetic,

"Let us go, and you won't be killed immediately." Ron hissed through clenched teeth. Katherin reached out to carress his face, pulling back quickly when he spat at her.

"You'll be in love with me soon," she whispered, eyes wide, "when Blaise made his offer, we couldn't resist."

"I told you I'd make you mine." Kane said, leaning in to kiss Harry and getting head butted in return. Kane stumbled back, holding onto his nose as blood poured from it.

"You're disgusting." Harry hissed, struggling.

"I can be better to you than that disgusting blonde!" Kane yelled, wiping the blood onto his pristine robes.

"That disgusting blonde is going to tear into you like a fucking hippogriff," Ron laughed, leaning back against Harry in exhaustion.

"I doubt that," Katherine laughed, "no one lived in the fire, no one knows we have you. Don't worry, Ronald, while Kane can't stand the idea of children- I don't mind you sharing custody of yours with that filthy mudblood."

His strength renewed, Ron roared, pulling hard on his chains.

"I'll knock your fucking teeth out for talking about her like that!"

"Pretty soon, you'll be begging for my attention." she retorted, turning to sweep from the room, her still bleeding twin following.

"Great. Just great. Do you see the irony in this? We defeat Voldemort, outlive all the attacks, all the bullshit, and destroy all the horcruxes- to be captured by...by some random fangirl and her stalker brother." Ron said, and then, thinking, "I'm sure they're okay Harry- they had plenty of time. Albus did get sorted into Slytherin, he's cunning."

"But not very brave," Harry said, sobbing now, "I hope they made it out."

"You still have James to hope for Harry, we have to stay strong and get out of here, mate. Think." Ron said, pulling on the chains in vain again.


	17. Chapter 17

This Is Who You Are

by kittenvks

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING Harry Potter and co. belong to JKR

Warnings, etc: Slash, HPDM RWHG

**Chapter Seventeen: Home**

The Aurors Office had been of no use to Hermione or Draco and they had both apparated to Draco's flat, pacing and ranting, trying to figure out something. Hermione was searching quietly while Draco paced still, stopping only to huff and bite his fist. Occasionally he'd glance up at Hermione who'd shake her head. Draco stormed into Scorpius' room, turning on the music and blasting it. It still sat on Daughtry's "Home" and Draco collapsed then, sobbing. Hermione sighed, rushing to his side and held him, patting his hair comfortingly.

"I'd give anything just to see him one more time, Hermione," he cried out, wrapping his arms around the bushy haired woman, "I just want to tell him I'm sorry." Hermione began sobbing then, the worry and love for her husband pushing through.

"What-what good are these damned clasps Draco? They can let us know they're in trouble, but not where they are. I should have thought of this, I should have thought to put a tracking spell on them, or something!" She sobbed into the blonde's shoulder, defeated. Draco sat up suddenly, stiff.

"That's it," he said, wiping the tears from his eyes, and standing rushing for his trunk and flinging it open.

"What's it?" Hermione said, following quickly. Draco was tossing things wildly behind him, digging through his old school things. "We can't place a tracking spell on them if we don't have all four." She said, beginning to cry again.

"No, you're right, but my Mother, Narcissa, she made a spell-" Draco picked up a book, looking at it closely before tossing it over his shoulder and looking for another, "she had *so* much damned jewelry, she sometimes lost patching pairs. So she made a spell to find the other pair- AHA! Here it is!" He said, pulling out a small diary.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, peering over his shoulder.

"Mother's diary. It'll have the spell in it," Draco said, rummaging through the book, scanning the pages, "it should work, it'll find all four with a jet of light, only the owner can see. We have to hope that these are Goblin made, only Goblin made jewelry has magic enough in it for it to work." Hermione gasped.

"Hurry Draco, hurry," she pleaded excitedly, rushing around and grabbing the Auror bag Ron had given her. Draco read carefully over a page, nodding his head before standing. He drew his wand and touched it to Hermione's Lion as well as his, whispering,

"gemmae inveniet." Both of their lions glowed and then, a white burst of light came out from them, bliding them both temporarily. When they opened their eyes, it was as though a thin white string connected them both, two more jetting out from each of them into the darkness. Draco beamed up at a nearly crying Hermione, "thank Merlin for good quality," he whispered. She nodded feverishly before taking his hand,

"let's go."

"Brooms, we can't walk the whole way." Draco said, grabbing his and Scorpius' brooms from a nearby closet. For the first time in her life, Hermione, managed to get the broom to obey her and they were off, though Draco insisted she stay close in case she fell. Both agreed that the Auror's office had been useless, and didn't bother to contact them. The white beam of light seemed to go for miles and they flew quickly, though tried to stay low until they entered Muggle London, raising high above the clouds. Draco neared Hermione, inches away, so that he could grab her and she was grateful.


	18. Chapter 18

This Is Who You Are

by kittenvks

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING Harry Potter and co. belong to JKR

Warnings, etc: Slash, HPDM RWHG

**Chapter Eighteen: Lucius**

Hermione and Draco noticed at the same time when the beam of white light went straight down instead of an angle.

"We must be over the top of them," Hermione whispered, though there was no need, they were far too high for anyone to hear them.

"Yes," Draco said, also whispering, though he didn't know why, "quietly and slowly now, we don't need to be seen. Just barely tip the edge of your broom down, just barely. You don't want to go into a Wronskei Feint." Hermione nodded, slowly adding pressure to the tip of the brooms handle and giving a squeak when it started down.

They both seemed to spot the three wizards guarding the door of the abandoned muggle factory at the same time, veering together to land behind a nearby trash can.

"First, let's see how many there are," Draco whispered, climbing onto the trash bin to peer through the window. Hermione stood guard, wand drawn.

"Do you see them?" she whispered. Draco nodded, gesturing for her to climb up. Ron and Harry were there, looking slightly beaten and tired, with Kane and Katherin Bulstrode circling them, promising affection and love, and protection from Blaise who stood nearby and had apparently been the one hurting them. Draco nudged Hermione, pointing to a large cauldron that was currently bubbling near the back of the room.

"Love Potion," he whispered, glancing around. There were two more guards near the inside of the door.

"I count eight- I don't think we can handle eight wizards, Draco." Hermione hissed, "we need to call in Aurors."

"They'll take too damned long." Draco whispered back, sliding down to sit against the wall and think, "that potion will be done soon."

"We need to get Ron and Harry free," Hermione hissed, nodding as she sent a call to the Aurors office. Something she'd learned from Ron.

"Can you cast a Patronus?" Draco asked, thinking. Hermione nodded. "What about an aging spell? Can you do that?"

"It'll only give you five to ten minutes Draco- what do you need that for?"

"You'll see," he said, standing and casting a spell to temporarily change his hair length that he'd learned from his mother. He then rolled up both sleeves and transfigured his wand to look like a cane. Hermione nodded, understanding.

"You look like Lucius!" she hissed, grinning.

"That's the idea, now the problem is, I have to make my Dark Mark look a bit brighter- it may call Death Eaters to us- I don't know. So let's hope the Aurors get here in time, are you ready?" Hermione nodded and cast her spell, aging Draco to about Lucius' age. It wasn't perfect, Draco had a lot of Narcissa in him too, but it would fool anyone who didn't look at him regularly.

Hermione slipped carefully around the corner as Draco slid through the window, landing like a cat on his feet. Hermione cast her otter patronus, effectively getting the attention of the three gaurds outside as they called out and went after it. Hermione shook her head, spotting the Dark Marks on their arms as they wandered after it, they were really stupid. Then, pulling up her cloak, Hermione slank back into the darkness, following them and effectively knocking them all unconscious with quickly placed stupefy's. Then, she quickly hid herself.

"Sir," Draco heard one of the guards say from the door, "there's a problem outside." Blaise looked up from where he stood and nodded, following them to check out the commotion. Kane and Katherine followed, curious looks on their faces, wands drawn. They ordered the guards to stay and hex anyone who approached.

Draco slinked around the shadows quietly, stepping out from behind one of the piles of boxes so it would appear that he'd came through the door.

"You have my deepest congratulations, for catching these two when I could not." he said, mimicking his father's tone of superiority. One of the guards spun, wand aimed at Draco.

"Who are you?" He snapped, and Draco stepped out from the shadows completely.

"Y-you're in Azkaban." the other guard said, trembling. Draco didn't miss the Dark Mark on his arm and he smiled cruelly.

"I escaped once, did you think I couldn't do it again?!" He snapped, leaning out his cane. Ron and Harry gasped, seeing him, and cursed at him several times, "You *will* hand them over to me, I have already thanked Mr. Zabini for his capture," Draco commanded, his tone bored and slightly listless as he approached them bravely.

"L-Lucius Malfoy, s-sir, we have orders not to let anyone near them," one said, still trembling. Draco cocked his head to the side, his face blank.

"Did you not comprehend what I just said? They're *mine* I will determine where my grandson is from them, you will release them to my custody or deal with my wrath." He snapped, approaching them a bit more quickly now. Both of the guards backed away as much as he advanced, wand arms trembling, fear in their eyes.

"The clasp," Harry hissed, having spotted the silver lion on the breast of Draco's robes. Ron peered around, spotting it as well. He nodded in understanding and they both struggled against the chains, pretending to fear the faux Lucius Malfoy.

Blaise Zabini chose that moment to re-enter the room, dragging a struggling Hermione by her hair, Katherine and Kane following quickly. Draco strode toward the table where the wands were, knowing Blaise would soon tell the difference in him and his father. He cautiously slid the wands into his robes, turning to walk back toward Harry and Ron as though he were angrily pacing. He glanced up quickly at Blaise and company and snarled,

"Young Mr. Zabini, I see you've captured the mudblood that stands with Harry Potter. I must insist you release them to me."

"Mr. Malfoy," Blaise said, stopping dead in his tracks, face shocked. "I- I merely wanted to find out the whereabouts of Scorpius sir, and then I was going to give them to the Bulstrode's here..."

"You're not taking them!" Kane cried out, surging forward. Raising his cane, Draco cast a spell that sent the blonde flying back into a stack of boxes. Katherine started forward and then seemed to think better of it, hiding behind Blaise.

"I will be taking them, Mr. Zabini, there is no doubt in that. Besides, I believe we both know that my... methods... will retrieve the information more effeciently." Draco said cooly though rage was coursing through him at the mention of his son.

"Wait... you're not Lucius!" Blaise cried out, having come too close with the spell wearing off. Draco rolled out of the way, casting a stinging hex, and effectively hitting Blaise's arm. The italian wailed and dove behind some boxes, wand drawn. Hermione scrambled out of the way, tucking herself in beside another stack and slowly making her way around.

"It'll be your face next time, Zabini!" Draco yelled, jumping up to cast another round of hexes. Hermione dodged in beside him, raising to fire her own. Kane and Katherin had come to and had phials of the love potion in their hands, creeping slowly under the shattering boxes and hexes toward Harry and Ron.

"I don't think so you damn tramp!" Hermione screamed, nearly missing Katherine's head with a serious hex, and exploding the boxes behind her. Ron laughed out loud.


	19. Chapter 19

This Is Who You Are

by kittenvks

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING Harry Potter and co. belong to JKR

Warnings, etc: Slash, HPDM RWHG

**Chapter Nineteen: The Dark Mark**

"Watch my back!" Draco yelled, diving under a nearby automated belt and crawling beneath it. A large string of fire hit where he had just been, Hermione extinguishing it immediately and then sending another stupefy at Blaise, making him back down. Draco crawled up as closely as he could to Ron and Harry, Kane getting closer by the second. Draco snarled, pulling himself out and casting a shield charm around himself, sticking out his arm.

"Do you know what this is?" He snarled, holding out his left arm, palm up. Kane shivered and backed off quickly, fear in his eyes. "Do you know what this means? I protect what's mine you piece of shit." he snarled, flicking his wand and sending the man sprawling into the wall with a sickening crack. Turning, he pointed his wand,

"Alohamora!" He roared, as the chains fell loosely around Harry and Ron. He threw their wands toward them and then, turning again, he cast a blocking hex at Hermione- sending the spell Blaise had just fired back at him. Unfortunately, Blaise recovered quickly and Katherine appeared, firing a hex at Draco and sending him sprawling to the ground near Blaise. Hissing, Draco rose, and then fell again- clearly stunned.

Ron and Harry scrambled for their wands, Ron rushing to Hermione's side, and Harry rushing to Draco's. The blonde sat up, head spinning as he tried to shake off the blow. Harry scooped him up and dove behind some more old machinery before quickly guiding them over to Ron and Hermione.

"I'm going to make that little bitch fucking bleed," Draco snarled, raising up awkwardly and casting a few dark hexes, exploding the remaining boxes as the twins scattered for cover.

"Ron! Let's go!" Harry cried, standing beside Draco. Ron and Hermione followed suit and between the four of them knocked everyone out quickly just as the Aurors were arriving.

"Death Eaters?!" Hermione said, spinning around to look at the windows. Ron and Harry looked with her and Draco shook his head, sitting on the floor hard.

"Didn't- didn't have to," he said, shaking his head again, still dizzy, "he knew what it was." He stuck out his arm to Hermione, baring the still faded Dark Mark. Hermione quickly cast a healing charm and reached in her bag, looking for a pepper up potion.

"The kids are okay, Harry," she said, causing Harry to collapse to his knees, shaking.

"They're in St. Mungo's. Lilly's gonna need a hair cut," Draco drawled, leaning back against the boxes.

"Draco saved them. Ran right into a burning house and broke Williamson's nose on the way, I might add." Hermione laughed, looking over to where said Auror stood, white bandages strapped across his swollen face.

"Stupid bugger, got in my bloody way." Draco moaned, laying himself out on the floor. Ron laughed, sounding a bit mad.

"That's one hell of a job Ferret!"

"Shhhhh." Draco said, closing his eyes and covering his head, "your voice- it hurts me." Ron laughed again, earing the Slytherin's best glare.

"Yours is the best thing I've ever fucking heard." Harry said, crawling up to pull Draco in his lap, "you crazy idiot- you could have been killed."

"Yeah well, I wasn't." Draco snapped back. Harry just laughed, pulling Draco up and kissing him deeply.

"Merlin, I missed you," Harry whispered, holding Draco close.

"Don't get all sappy on me, Potter." Draco said, grinning. Harry kissed him again, earning a groan from Ron.

"Head Auror Potter, are you okay?" Williamson said, running up to them. He glared angrily at Draco who just smiled brightly back, bringing himself to stand with Harry, leaning heavily on the raven haired man as he swallowed Hermione's pepper up potion. Harry snaked an arm around his waist.

"Arrest all of these people," Harry said, gesturing around.

"I'll be sending a list of charges besides what you see here by owl." Ron said, turning to kiss Hermione, dipping her back. Hermione blushed deeply when they parted, grinning at everyone.

"But... Sirs..."

"No." Harry snapped, "we're going to see my children. Auror Weasley and I *will* be taking out Christmas hols early. We will see you in the office tomorrow." Williamson nodded, rushing off to Apparate with the others.

Together, the four of them limped outside, too weak and hurt to Apparate safely.

"How'd you get here?" Harry asked, looking around.

"Brooms," Hermione said, drawing herself up to stand proudly.

"*You* rode a *broom*?" Ron and Harry asked in unison, oviously shocked.

"She did amazingly," Draco said proudly, "I didn't have to save her arse once. Though, I'd feel a bit more comfortable if you did the flying Weasel."

Ron and Harry laughed, walking towards the brooms, Ron straddled one quickly, Hermione getting behind him and wrapping her arms tightly around her husband, her head resting lovingly on his back. Harry turned to Draco, the question on his face,

"Oh, after you, Mr. Potter, please." he said, gesturing with his hand and a slight bow. Harry laughed softly shaking his head before he got on the broom. Draco wasted no time curling up behind him, arms hung loosely at Harry's waist.

The four of them lifted easily into the air, soaring high enough not to be spotted by any muggles, and therefore detaining them longer than they should have to. They flew side by side, close enough to touch.

"How'd you find us?" Ron called back, over his shoulder. Hermione laughed.

"It was a spell! Narcissa Malfoy came up with it to find lost sets of jewelry! Draco thought of it, it was brilliant!" She called back, hugging him closer. Draco could feel Harry laughing, his body gently shaking with the force of it,

"Narcissa Malfoy, saving my arse since 1998!" He called out. Draco had to laugh at that, clinging tighter to Harry. He didn't fail to notice Harry leaning into the embrace and smiled.

"Let's get *home*" Hermione cried out, shooting a pointed glance at Draco who glared back, not missing the hidden meaning, "I want to see my kids!" She finished winking and laughing. Ron swerved down a bit as they neared Diagon Alley. Once they were out of earshot, Harry leaned back a bit more,

"Draco! I-"

"Shut up, Potter!" Draco called back, leaning up to nip Harry on the back of his neck, "it's okay!" Harry shivered at the love bite, spotting St. Mungo's he dipped the broom down to land carefully not far from Ron and Hermione.


	20. Chapter 20

This Is Who You Are

by kittenvks

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING Harry Potter and co. belong to JKR

**Chapter Twenty: Apologies**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, this is the last chapter- sorry, guys, I didn't want to drag out fluffiness :) Who knows, I might get the inspiration to write a fluffy one-shot to show where they are later on :)

Hermione and Ron walked past them as they dismounted, holding hands and Hermione humming happily... and very loudly. Draco stared at her, she was insatiable if any of them were. Harry turned to him, reaching out to carress the side of the blonde's face.

"Draco, it's not okay, I'm sorry-" he whispered, his voice cracking, "to hell with my pride, I missed you terribly. I love you, Draco."

Draco flung himself at Harry, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist, kissing Harry deeply. Shocked, Harry flung his arms around Draco's waist, holding him there. Draco pulled back,

"you stubborn arse. I missed you too. I'm sorry Harry, it was both of our faults. I love you and I missed you so much." he said, grinning like mad. Harry laughed, spinning him around a bit.

"Let's go see the kids," Harry said, allowing Draco to slide off of him. Draco grinned, kissing him again,

"As soon as I get my chance, Harry Potter, I'm going to shag your brains out," he whispered, taking his hand as they walked into the hospital. Harry audibly groaned, blushing as he glanced over at the blonde.

Several Healers and Medi-witches stared at the couple, causing Draco to become very uncomfortable, pulling his sleeve back down. Harry only held his hand tighter, glaring at anyone who dared stare.

Lilly squealed as they entered the room, rushing to them and enveloping them both in a hug. Healers were cautiously trying to approach Draco, wands drawn, and eyeing the mess he was in. Several others were checking out Ron and Hermione. Albus sat up, leaping from the bed and rushing himself at the group with a cry of joy.

"You brought him back!" Albus cried out, turning to hug Draco.

"Told you." Draco said, ruffling the boys hair.

"Father!" Scorpius cried, entering the room with Molly and the other children. He rushed into Draco's arms, hugging him tightly. Hermione and Ron's children let out equally loud squeals, diving around the healers and pushing both their parents to the ground, laughing. Draco was beaming down at Scorpius, recanting the tale as best he could for the mini-Slytherin, Lilly was still wrapped tightly around Harry's neck, Albus at his leg and James burying his head in the mans chest. Harry just smiled happily at them, comfortable the way he was. Hugo and Rose bounced around their mother and father, asking so many questions it was hard to keep up and Molly stood back watching, smiling.

"Draco, just let them look at you," Harry said, gesturing toward the healers who were standing cautiously in the door. Draco scowled and nodded, the healers rushing forward to quickly perform their spells before declaring him simply exhausted and claiming that everyone could be released to go home.

"Where are we gonna go though, Dad?" James asked, looking worried.

"I don't have a lot of room, but you can all come stay with me tonight," Draco said, smiling at the excited Scorpius.

"Tomorrow, we'll find a new home," Harry said, nodding. Draco looked over at him, smiling softly and Harry added, "with room enough for all of us." Scorpius laughed and hugged Harry. With that, they left, using the Floo Network to go back to Draco's apartment style room. They all took turns bathing, getting in borrowed pajamas from Scorpius or, in James' case, a pair of Draco's pajamas, transfigured to shrink a bit.

Harry, wearing a plain shirt and a pair of sweatpants (the only pair Draco had that would fit him), went downstairs to get them some food while Draco worked on sleeping arrangements. Scorpius, James and Albus shared a room, Draco transfiguring the dresser there into another bed, and pushing them all together. It was a tight fit but would do for their purposes. He allowed Lilly to keep his room, spelling her toy dragon clean, much to her delight. Harry appeared directly after, trays of food landing all around the coffee table and they all sat together, eating and talking about their adventures.

"Christmas will be soon," James said, "only a few days off."

"Yes, we'll have to take that into consideration, won't we?" Draco said, grinning over at Harry who nodded, laughing.

"Hopefully we can find a house that'll work, that comes pre decorated." He snickered, taking a bite of his lamb stew. When they were finished, the kids were all rushed off to bed. Draco and Harry transifigured the couch into another bed, crawling up into it together. Draco turned and snuggled into Harry's chest, breathing in his scent deeply. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, pulling them together as close as possible.

"So... you love me?" Draco whispered, kissing the bottom of Harry's jaw softly.

"I've loved you since school," Harry nearly purred, stroking the blonde's hair lightly.

"Me too, Harry, we're so stupid sometimes. I love you," the blonde whispered back, fingers trailing lazily up and down Harry's arm.

"From now on," Harry paused to yawn, "let's just talk things out a bit," he yawned again, "better." Draco laughed softly.

"Tonight, we sleep. Tomorrow, we've got a lot to do." Draco whispered his voice taking on a slightly seductive tone, stroking the side of Harry's face, "then, when we're done, I'm going to show you how much I've missed you." Harry moaned sleepily, snuggling deeper under the covers and together they fell asleep.

Draco awoke the next morning, stretching out to find Harry, but he was gone. Mercury eyes snapped open, looking around, judging by the light in the room it was early morning.

"Yes, thank you. Some breakfast if you don't mind, whatever you've got," He heard Harry saying. Draco rolled up to peer over the pillow, finding Harry standing in the doorway talking to a random wizard. He closed the door and turned, smiling when he spotted Draco. "They wanted to know if everything was okay, a friend of the owner's I believe. I had them bring up breakfast." Draco nodded, holding out his arms for Harry to crawl back in the bed, and hi did.

"I love you," Draco whispered, nuzzling his neck and pressing his body against him.

"I love you, Draco." Harry groaned, rolling a bit away, "but you're going to have to stop rubbing on me like that. The kids will be up soon, it wouldn't do for them to find me banging your brains out."

"Spoil sports," Draco said with a fake sneer, earning him a kiss.

"You're sure you want to?" Harry asked, looking away and blushing a bit.

"Oh, yes, very much. I thought I was going to lose you last night." Draco said seriously, sitting up, "Hermione and I were an absolute mess. I got into a fight with Scorpius as well, stubborn brat."

"Oh? Albus and Lilly boxed me in too." Harry said, snickering.

"I'm telling you Harry," Draco said as food began to appear on the table, "she's going to be in Slytherin."

"Oh, definitely, now that you're around all the time. James and I will be outnumbered... I can live with that, though."

"It's best you do," Draco said, reaching for a cup of pumpkin juice. Soon, the rest of their new little family came in, eating before individually wandering off to shower and get dressed, Harry and Draco being last.

"So, you've all got a choice for today," Harry said, looking around at them, "you can all go to Nonna Molly's, *or* you can go to Aunt Hermione's and Uncle Ron's *or* you can go with Draco and I."

"Nonna Molly's, can Scorpius come?" Albus said. Lilly nodded, snuggling up to her Dragon toy.

"Of course Scorpius can go." Harry said, his eyes twinkling. Scorpius smiled brightly at Albus before they ran off into his room to grab some things.

"I'd like to go with you two," James said, puffing his chest out. Draco did his best not to laugh and took a drink of his juice before replying,

"Of course, you're nearly grown, you should help make the decision."

Harry, on the other hand, was stuffing his mouth too full and grinning at his oldest son, nodding.

"Merlin, was I ever that desperate to grow up?"

"Yes. We both were." Draco said, rising to go fetch James some clothes and some for Harry and himself. Once in the room with James, the eldest Potter child smiled.

"So, you're going to be dating my Dad." he said, skipping right to the heart of the subject and startling Draco a bit.

"Well, aren't you blunt? But, yes, I am. Are you okay with that?"

"I am if you are." It was almost a challenge. Draco laughed at the Gryffindorish quality of it all,

"I am." And while Draco knew he would be outnumbered somedays, it didn't matter because he was going to spend the rest of his life with Harry James Potter. It may have been a long time coming, but this is who he is, where he belongs. This, is home.

A/N: I suggest you all listen to "Home" by Chris Daughtry, this is the song I based this fic on :) Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
